Dominance Bond
by swiftsword
Summary: In order to save Harry from Fudge and Dumbledores manipulations, he is wed to Charlie Weasley by rite of Dominance. Follow along as they turn the wizarding world upside down and their hearts inside out. Major SLASH. male/male. If that offends then dont rd
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading other peoples stories and came across several marriage fics and decided to write my own. I will probably make Dumbledore a bad guy and this will likely be very AU so bear with me. I also must admit none of this is mine accept for the plot, it all belongs to JKR. **

**Starts the summer after forth year, Harry has just defeated Voldermort and Fudge decides he has to much power and the only way to ground him is to marry him off. Dumbledore wants to make sure Harry stays under his control so he is trying to marry him off to someone he thinks he can control. After all who would suspect a Weasley of having a backbone.**

**Chapter One**

Charlie, Bill, and the twins sat in Charlie's room on the third floor of the Burrow speaking in hushed tones. The four brothers were going over the happenings of the last two months and coming up with several unhappy answers to questions that they were not supposed to ask.

"Lucius said that Fudge has finally decided on a course of action. He plans on getting Harry tonight so that he has him before he turns fifteen. The wedding is set for six in th morning." Bill said quietly, even though they had wards and silencing spells they were not taking any risks.

"Well what can" "We do for our dear brother" "If they plan to marry" "him off at fifteen?" the twins asked in their disjointed way of speaking.

"Well I spoke with Slagrock, he said that the only way out is for a dominance bond. Now we know that Dumbledore will agree to Harry being under the control of someone he thinks he can control, we just have to make sure he chooses the person we want him to." Bill said as he stared at Charlie.

"Getting Dumbledore to let me be the one will be easy, you all know how good I am at acting. No one but us know anything real about me. I cover all of the necessary requirements. I am old enough, I make a lot of money, and Dumbledore's own requirement, I am a good little Gryffindor who would never use the dark arts or go against the headmaster." Charlie said in his deep calm voice.

Fred and George shared a look. "We just feel bad that Harry has no idea." Fred said.

"Yea did you see him when he got here last night"

"He is skin and bones, the"

"Muggles do not treat him well." they finished.

"Yes but guys we are not trying to harm Harry, yes it will be nice for the political moves we are wanting for Charlie to have his votes, but it is better us than them. Dumbledore wants to use him to further himself and spout his ideals and Fudge is terrified of him to the point of idiocy. With us he will be told what is happening and he will be safe from any who would hurt him. Now as of now Charlie is the only one in the house who is right for this and he will care for Harry, we do not need not worry. I am going to apparate out and then come rushing back in with news from work about the fact that Fudge will be here at dinner to take Harry away. That will give us three hours to get this done." the boys went over the plan one more time before Bill snuck out.

Charlie headed down stairs to the living room and the twins headed back to their room to pack and wait for what was to come. Charlie sat in an armchair in the back of the room and simply watched Harry, who was playing chess with Ron.

He was a beautiful boy, effeminate, ethereal. He had a grace about him even when he was being still. Black hair, pale skin, rose red lips and his eyes simply screamed coy innocence. Charlie would enjoy him for a husband.

If only it was not necessary though. The poor boy had already been through so much. If someone had asked him four years ago if he would ever be this way, he would have gladly spouted off that the headmaster was a light wizard who could do no wrong. That all ended the summer after his younger brother Ron's first year.

He had come home for a visit and found a tiny nervous boy, dressed in clothes that were too large and obviously abused. He had been shocked when he learned that this small child was the Harry Potter. He had been told a story of a daring rescue involving his fathers car and bars on the boys window. He had not believed it at first and so he had used a trick taught to him for work and had used legilimency on the boys. It had taken all of his control not to show a reaction.

Not knowing who to go to he had confided in his most trusted confidant, his big brother Bill. That was where things got really interesting. Bill worked for Gringots, the wizarding bank, and the goblins actually liked him so he knew things that many people didn't. Bill had heard the goblins talking about their customers. He knew that the boy was rich and that someone had been getting money for taking care of him. After a few casual questions he found that the Potter will had never been read due to the orders of one Albus Dumbledore. After checking he found that there were several payments being made out of Harry's account that there was no proof of.

The brothers had begun digging deep after that. They had found several inconsistencies surrounding the boy. After third year the twins had come to them. After the fiasco with Azkaban and the dementors they began not trusting things so much. With the brothers distrust they had begun changing, they were no longer light wizards and were no longer under anyones control. The final straw was last year. When Harry was entered in the blasted tournament the brothers knew that something big was coming, they could feel it. It came to a head during the third task.

Someone had turned the cup into a portkey. Harry and another boy had been whisked away to a graveyard. Cedric had died almost instantly but Harry had been bound to a headstone and surrounded by deatheaters. Thankfully Lucius Malfoy had been there while he had been near the boy he had managed to tell him to give the blood willingly, Harry had. It had weakened Voldermort to the point he was only about as strong a Dumbledore, but that was still very strong. When they had dueled Harry had killed him once and for all.

That was two months ago and because of it Harry's life was about to change drastically. The brothers had already been in touch with Lord Malfoy and Severus Snape and they were about to flip the wizarding world on its ass. Charlie just managed to hide his smirk over what was to come when Bill came rushing in with his news.

"""""""""""""

It had taken ten minutes, ten minutes from the time Bill arrived home with his news. Within that time Dumbledore had been called and arrived, followed by Harry's godfather Sirius and his werewolf Remus. Snape was there in a corner watching silently.

Ron and Hermione were loudly moaning how unfair it was that their 'best friend' was being sold off to a Slytherin. Ginny was moaning about how she could never be with her love. The adults were talking over each other, trying to make sense of what was happening, and the four brothers were placed strategically through the room.

Fred and George had immediately grabbed the love seat and pulled Harry down in between them. They were petting his hair and keeping him calm, whispering that it would be alright. Harry was not saying anything, he had pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his forehead on his knees. He simply sat there not responding. Bill was talking with the adults waiting for the perfect time for his bombshell. And Charlie sat in his chair watching them. His large body easily the strongest here.

Finally the moment came. Hermione asking the headmaster if there was any way to save him. Bill spoke.

"There is one way, but Harry would have to agree and we would have to have the right person."

"Well tell us Bill, what is it. How do we save Bambi?" Sirius asked.

"We know that there is no real escape for Harry. You cannot enter into a regular bonding until you are fifteen, which is why the Minister is coming to get him in just a few hours, so that he has him when he hits the right age and we can't beat him by having him marry at midnight. The only other way is the Dominance Bond."

"I read about that" Hermione said her eyes alight with the remembrance of knowledge. "A Dominance bond is a marriage bond but is used for a person under the age of consent to bind them to a partner. They literally become the property of their dominant mate from the time they bond until they a twenty-one. It is not used very often because of that. Normally we are considered of age at seventeen but with this bond its not till twenty one. But who would we bond him to" she mused.

Dumbledore looked like it was raining lemon drops his twinkle was so bright. He turned to Snape and was about to open his mouth when Snape beat him to it.

"Under no circumstances would I do that Albus. You know that I am with Lucius and that now Narcissa is gone we plan to bond. You will not force me to wait longer when we have already waited almost twenty years." he snarled.

"But Severus my dear boy, who else could we use on such short notice. The criteria are hard to fit. I would be impossible to find someone else in the amount of time we have left." Albus said. The brothers let them argue over it for a few more minutes before Bill spoke up again.

"Headmaster there is one other person here who fits the requirements."

"Well who is it young William." Albus turned to him. Bill pretended to look nervously to Charlie. They had to play their part perfectly, they could not allow Harry to fall into anyone else's hands.

Charlie pretended to look shy. It was difficult with him being so large but he was sure he managed it. He put a sheepish expression on his face and looked at the Headmaster.

"Well sir I am gay and I do make very good money. If Harry agrees then I guess I will do it. I mean it would keep him with us and away from Fudge." Charlie said calmly.

He looked over to see Harry watching him. George and Fred were whispering in his ears. He looked so tired, defeated. Everyone waited on bated breath for him to speak. Finally after watching him for a few minutes Harry simply nodded and leaned against Fred while George rubbed circles on his back. The headmaster clapped his hands and began preparing for the ceremony.

""""""""""""

Harry sat and listened as they discussed the latest move to control him. He tuned them all out and instead focused on the twins who were whispering that it would be alright. Bill and Charlie would know what to do.

That confused him a bit. Shouldn't they be saying that their parents would know, but instead they kept talking about how it would be alright, just wait. As he sat there he could feel the eyes on him. He had felt them most of the day, and last night as well. He had seen the second oldest brother watching him, but no one else had. At first he had thought he was being paranoid but that added with the twins whispers made him certain that the twins and the two oldest knew something that no one else did.

Harry trusted the twins, perhaps more than anyone. They were the first to notice him. Not the-boy-who-lived, but him, Harry. They had noticed his bruises and scars, they had led a rescue the summer before second year, they had tried to help him third year by not letting him be alone, and last year they gave him tons of secret help with his tasks and never turned on him.

Despite what he allowed people to think he was not stupid, he knew that some of the things around him just did not fit. He knew that Mrs. Weasley should not have been questioning about the platform in his first year, and he knew when Ron found him that there were plenty of other compartments open. But he allowed it, and was glad he had because on the way to school he had found out what was expected of him.

He was to be in Gryffindor and be friendly and childish. He had been forced to fight with the hat to get it to put him in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, but he had won. He had quickly found out that any time he got his books out Ron showed up offering to play chess or explore. He was obviously not meant to learn, but he had anyways. He had studied endlessly at night while the other boys were asleep. He had made potions correctly while the others were goofing off.

That had been dangerous because Snape had caught him first year. He had used veritaserum on him and Harry had thought he was done for. Luckily Snape had been impressed, he had held Harry's secrets and helped him by giving him extra detentions and papers to write. During the detentions Harry was allowed to read and practice spells and potions. He was taught important customs that he should have already known. He had even been allowed to befriend Draco.

He had found that it was his fault they feuded because he had refused Draco's hand. Even if he refused his offer he should have taken his hand, if he had then Draco would have left him alone. He had been taught how to sneak and be sly, he had excelled. He had even met and impressed Lucius Malfoy. That had in th end allowed him to defeat Voldermort.

Dumbledore had not been happy but Harry had simply opened his eyes wide and looked up at him and said that he could not just let him go to jail, he had to help him because it was the right thing to do. With a trembling lip and wide, innocent eyes he got Dumbledore to tell him he was wonderful because of his big heart.

Harry had been informed by Draco that the two oldest Weasley's had been in contact with his father and Severus. Draco had informed him that something big was coming and he just needed to go along with it.

The twins did not know this so for them to be talking to him about just trusting the two oldest brothers let him know they knew what was coming. They had a plan. When Bill spoke up Harry knew that what ever they had been working on was coming to a head. When he heard them talking about the fact that if he agreed he would become property, that everything that was his would become Charlie's, he froze. He raised his head and simple stared at Charlie.

As everyone in the room turned to look at him, the twins whispered in his ears to trust him, that they knew what was happening.

"Trust us Harry, we know what is going on. Say yes and you will not have to worry."

"Charlie does not want your money, he wont take from you. We just want you protected. Charlie can and will protect you, form everyone."

"You will not have to worry, He dose not want to take advantage of you. He is a good guy, you will be safe. You know you can trust us Harry."

So Harry watched him waiting for what he did not know. He noticed just how big the second oldest was. Where Bill was tall and had lean muscle, Charlie was tall but built like a wall. He was easily six foot three and his shoulders were about twice as wide as Harry's. He wore a pair of dark muggle jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt that clung to his powerful form. Harry could see all of his muscle and had no doubt that Charlie could snap him in half with his bare hands if he chose. He had shaggy red hair that fell layered to his shoulders, unlike bill who wore his hair pulled back Charlie's fell loose. He wore a pair of knee high Dragon hide boots and had a leather cuff around his wrist with runes on it. Standing his would be almost a foot taller that Harry who had finally accepted his fate of never growing taller than five foot five. Snape had tried everything but with the undernourishment from his childhood he had hit his limit. Charlie had deep navy blue eyes and a dark tan, he was really quite handsome but that was not important.

Finally he saw it, the same look that Lucius got when he was determined about something was flashing in Charlie's eyes. It was quickly hidden but it had been enough. Harry looked up at Dumbledore and nodded his head in acceptance and laid his head back down on his knees.

The twins went back to holding and babying him. Petting his hair and rubbing his back. Assuring him that he had done the right thing. He knew he could trust them but at the moment he was not sure why he was. He was about to hand over everything he was to a man he hardly knew. They whispered that he would be safe now, that he was going to be alright, just hang on and it would be over soon and then everything would be explained. Just hold on a little longer.

Things moved quickly, the next thing he knew he was up in the twins room being dressed in some outfit he had never seen before. The fact that it was a perfect fit let him in on the fact that the twins had known this was coming. It made him question a few things like how long had they known what was happening.

He knew that they were doing this for him unlike Dumbledore who thought that this would keep him under control. After all who would think a Weasley would cross the Headmaster, the beacon of light. But Harry knew better, during his training last year when he was able to sneak off with the twins and train and study for the tasks. They had studied everything thing they could, he had even used the dark arts to defeat several things in the maze and again when fighting against Voldermort in the graveyard, and it was the twins who taught him.

They had sworn after they rescued him before second year to always side with him and to do everything they could to protect him. It had been when Ron was sleeping late at night, he had snuck down to the living room to think and get some studying in and they had found him. They had made a blood pact to always be on each others side. So even though it was obvious that they had known this was coming they must have thought they were doing the right thing, so Harry would go along with it, simply because he trusted them more than anyone.

Once dressed they led him back down to the back garden where everyone was. Hermione was going on about how this was worse than how people enslaved house elf's and that it was immoral and she would research ways of fixing it as soon as she could. Ron was being his simple self but had a glint of greed in his eyes, he obviously thought that he would be able to get some of Harry's money or something out of this.

It bothered Harry having to be 'friends' with someone who resented him so much. Sirius was furious and demanding that Charlie treat him as though he were a king. He told Charlie that if he ever hurt him then Sirius would willing get himself sent to Azkaban for committing the crime he was accused of the first time. Remus was standing by his mate and informing Charlie that if he ever hurt his cub then Mooney would find him one full moon night.

Mrs Weasley was going on about how good it would be that Harry would actually be family now. Mr Weasley was telling Charlie how proud he was of him for being so selfless. Dumbledore was looking quite pleased with himself, he obviously believed that now Harry would be under his control. The face that Harry looked for however was Snape's. Severus simply nodded to him, and then Harry finally allowed himself to believe that maybe everything would be alright.

If Snape, the one adult who had never lied to him, thought this was a good thing then it would all be ok. After Snape had found him in first year brewing a third year potion flawlessly, he had used truth serum on him. Harry remembered it well.

_He had just added the powdered bincorn horn and finished the last set of three clockwise stirs when the proximity alarm he had set to warn him if the door was opened went off. He looked up to see the last person he wanted to see. Professor Snape stood over him with a look on his face that showed that he could not believe what he was seeing. _

"_Well Mr Potter, what have we here." Snape said. His look of disbelief grew when he looked at the potion. He immediately scooped up a ladle full of the wit-sharpening potion. He smelled it and tasted it. He cast a spell to make sure it was what he thought it was and finally he turned and looked at Harry. _

"_Bottle this Potter and then follow me."_

_Harry had quickly bottled the potion and followed the professor down to his office. Professor Snape had ordered tea and served Harry a cup, and Harry not knowing better drank it. When Snape simply stared at him he began to fidget until he suddenly relaxed. He could feel his mind fighting the relaxation but he was not strong enough, and then the questions started. _

"_What is your full name"_

"_Harry James Potter"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Eleven"_

"_Did you brew the potion by your self?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Can you brew other potions at the same level correctly?"_

"_I can brew every potion up to fourth year perfectly" _

"_Why do you not do so while in class?"_

"_I am not supposed to be smart enough to. It is easier to fool them if they think I am stupid."_

"_Who are you trying to fool?"_

"_Everyone"_

"_Why not show how smart you are?"_

"_Some one has ordered my friends to make sure I do not study and learn, if they knew what all I could do it would cause problems"_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Someone important set everything up. I was escorted to Diagon Alley by an unqualified person, the whole time that I was there I was told how great the headmaster was and how Slytherins were evil. I found several books about the introduction to the wizarding world and bought them with out letting Hagrid know. I learned what people thought of me. I was the son of two light sided war hero's who saved the world by vanquishing evil. I figured out quickly that someone had made an image of me and they wanted it followed. I decided to allow them to think they had won."_

"_How did you do that?"_

"_I made friends with the person who was obviously sent to befriend me. I forced the sorting hat to put __me in Gryffindor when I am supposed to be in Slytherin, and I acted as though I knew nothing when I had read every book for my courses and all of my extra books already. If they wanted me ignorant and I was not it could cause trouble."_

"_Do you know who is behind this? Snape had questioned._

"_I am not certain but I believe it to be the Headmaster. Everyone around me praises him constantly in an effort, I believe, to make me look up to him."_

Snape had given him the antidote and then had helped him plan. He had given him numerous detentions so that he had time to study and had taught him things the others did not know. Eventually he had gained his trust and Snape had told him about his mother and about the things the headmaster told him. He told him of how the headmaster had told him that Harry was spoiled and that he needed him to help keep him grounded. He told him about the sorcerers stone and that he had been ordered to watch Quirril. Eventually Snape had become something like a mentor and surrogate father. So if Snape thought this was a good thing then he would be fine.

Harry was led to stand next to Charlie. He had been right, he barely made it to his shoulders. Harry felt absolutely dainty next to the man next to him. The headmaster stood in front of them and began.

"A claim has been made for you, Harry Potter, for the right of dominance over you. Do you accept this claim?"

"I accept." He replied.

"Charlie Aiden Weasley, your claim has been accepted. Claim your submissive bond partner by right of blood and magic." Dumbledore said. He held out a ritual knife to Charlie.

Charlie took the knife a cut across his palm. He made a similar cut on Harry's palm and placed them together.

"I Charlie Weasley do here by claim Dominance over Harry James Potter. I claim all that he is and all that he has as my own until such a time as I release him to him self. I claim him as my own and in exchange for his submission, I swear on magic to protect and cherish him for all time as is his right as my husband and bond. So I have spoken so let it be."

A silver light began to pulse from their joined hands. It began to spread into ribbons of light that twirled around them. The light pulsed brightly one last time before it sunk into them. Two silver cuffs appeared on Harry's wrists, they were covered in runes, Charlie had a matching one appear on his right wrist claiming him the dominant partner. There was one final pule of magic so strong it made the wards shimmer and then nothing. The looks on everyones faces were hilarious. For the magic to have been strong enough to affect the wards it had to be very strong indeed.

Molly laughed breaking the silence, and began ordering everyone to start setting up for a feast in celebration. She pulled the girls into the kitchen with her and set them to peeling vegetables and kneading dough. The guys all began setting up tables in the garden and putting up decorations. Charlie healed the cuts on their hands and led Harry over to a seat. He told him to be patient, that as soon as Fudge had come and gone he would explain everything.

So Harry sat and waited. The twins brought him a glass of warm butterbeer and gave him hugs. Arthur welcomed him to the family along with Bill and Percy and Ron. Ginny was crying, upset that she would now never have the chance to marry her hero. Sirius and Remus both told him that they would always be there and if he needed them they were only a floo away now that Sirius had been pardoned. Wormtail had been captured in the graveyard and Fudge was forced to give him a trial under veritaserum.

The reporters had had a field day and Sirius had been cleared of all charges. But Fudge had refused him guardianship on the basis that he could not be sane after Azkaban. Dumbledore had forced Harry back to his relatives and he had been forced to go.

Harry hoped that Charlie would not forbid him contact with his godfather, he was not sure he could handle it. He sat and talked with them assuring them that if he needed them he would let them know. Dumbledore was the last to approach and Charlie spoke to him. He told the headmaster that once Fudge was gone he would be taking Harry away for the rest of the summer so that they could get used to each other.

Dumbledore looked worried for a moment but it passed quickly. Soon enough the food was ready and everyone was sitting around the table. Charlie was on his right side and Bill had managed to get on his left. The twins had sat directly across from him and Snape was nest to the across from his new husband. Charlie put food on his plate for him and told him plainly to start eating.

Ron kept trying to get his attention but the twins kept diverting him. About half way through supper Fudge finally arrived. He was accompanied by four aurors and came striding through the garden gate like he owned the world. Dumbledore rose to meet him.

"Ah Cornelius how good of you to join us. Well sit down and tell us what brings you here today." he said jovially.

"I am afraid I must decline, I am in a bit of a hurry and am simply here to collect Mr. Potter. As he is a ward of the ministry he will be leaving with us now. So hurry up Mr Potter we are on a tight schedule." the minister ordered, looking like christmas had come early.

Charlie stood and spoke before Dumbledore had a chance. "I am afraid Minister, that you are mistaken. Harry will not be going anywhere with you. You see he must have my permission and I do not feel like allowing my submissive bond mate to leave my side. It is after all our bonding night." Charlie smirked as he stood a head taller than the minister.

"What do you mean your submissive bond mate. That boy is not old enough to bond anyone until midnight. He is not yet fifteen. You are highly mistaken, now hand over the boy." Fudge demanded his face turning the particular color of puce that Harry had only seen Vernon produce before.

"Ah Cornelus, you are thinking of a regular bond I'm afraid. But Harry and Charlie entered into a dominance bond just over an hour ago. Harry Potter is now completely under the control of young Mr Weasley. You should be happy now that the ministry no longer has to worry about him don;t you think." Dumbledore stated serenely.

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. Harry rather thought he looked like a fish. He felt a tingling in his mind quite unlike anything he had felt before and then he heard a deep clear laugh but when he looked around no one was laughing loudly. Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention back to what was happening. Fudge was demanding proof, stating that no one would willingly enter the dominance bond as a submissive partner. The only way the bond could be completed was if both were willing and until he saw the bracelets he refused to believe them. Charlie grabbed Harry's forearm and held it up in front of the ministers face.

"Is this proof enough for you minister. Harry is mine and you can not touch him now. If you had simply let him be this would not have happened but we learned of your stupid plan and beat you to it. Now if you do not mind we were celebrating so if you would kindly leave."

Harry simply chuckled at the look on Fudges face and leaned back on Charlie's strong chest from where he had been pulled in tight. After a few minutes more of arguing and threats of this not being over the Minister finally left. Charlie drew Harry back to his seat and told him to finish dinner. He whispered that they would leave when he was ready. Harry ate and listened to the conversations around him. Dumbledore offered Charlie the Care of Magical creatures post if he wanted it, so that he could stay with Harry at the school.

"But Headmaster, what about Hagrid? Is he not going to teach it anymore?" Harry questioned.

"Alas, it seems as though Hagrid has decided to leave us. He is going to France to be with Madam Maxine. They apparently grew very fond of each other while she was here for the tournament. They have decided to bond." he replied.

"Well Headmaster I will need to think it over but I will let you know in a couple of weeks." He and Dumbledore continued to talk about the possibility of him working for the school while they finished eating. Charlie led Harry into the house and up to his room so that they could pack. Bill and the twins followed. Harry was sat down in a chair in the room. Charlie sent the twins to gather Harry's trunk and things and he spoke to Harry about what was happening.

"Now Harry I know this has been a long day and you probably just want to wake up and this all to have been a bad dream. It is however real. We can't talk here however so explanations are going to have to wait. As soon as we are packed we will be leaving to my home. Yes I have a home, so does Bill. Now the twins and Bill will be following us to my place, our place. You just have to wait about thrity more minutes for answers. Are you alright with that?"

"I trust the twins and they seem to know what is going on and are fine with it so I will wait for an explanation." Harry said softly.

Charlie nodded and with a few flicks of his wand had everything flying in his trunk. He asked Bill if he was packed and Bill pulled a shrunken trunk from his pocket. The twins came back a few moments later carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig in her cage.

"Our trunks are in our pockets we brought Hedwig because we were not sure if she would be able to find us if she flew her self." They said. Hedwig hooted indignantly. Harry reached over and let her out of her cage.

"Thats a good girl Hedwig, I know you can find me. You are the best owl ever aren't you girl. Mean twins doubting you . Its alright you can show them." Harry crooned to her while stroking her feathers. He moved to the window and let her out.

"We are about to leave girl so come find me in a bit. I will see you soon." he said as he watched her fly off. "She will find me no matter where I am. When ever you are ready we can go." He finished.

Charlie placed a large hand on Harry's back after shrinking and pocketing his trunk and led them all down stairs. Everyone else was in the living room when they entered it. Ron and Hermione stood and rushed over to them only to be stopped by the twins. Charlie pulled Harry close to him with Harry's back to his chest and whispered for Harry to trust him.

"Hey guys let me by. I am trying to talk to my best friend" Ron demanded trying to maneuver around the twins. Hermione was blocked by Bill was attempting to reach them as well. Charlie held Harry tightly and then he spoke.

"I am afraid that only people I approve of are allowed to speak to Harry. I have not given you permission to approach my submissive, and just so you know I will not be giving you permission either." He said in his strong clear voice.

"What are you talking about. You said earlier you were not going to harm Harry and were only doing this to protect him. You can not tell him who he can or cannot be friends with." Hermione screeched outraged.

"I think you will find Miss Granger that I can do anything I like with my husband, and if I feel like protecting him from betrayers and thief's I will. You will never come near Harry again. I know all about you and Ron and my mother accepting money from the Headmaster for befriending and passing on information about my bonded. I will also be ordering all of the money that has been stolen from his vaults to pay you be given back. By this time tomorrow you will have none of it left. The only Weasley's allowed around my submissive from here on are my father, Bill, the twins, and Percy. They are the only ones who had no idea of what was happening. Oh and headmaster I will be pressing charges against you for not following the last will of the Potters and for stealing money and valuables from my bonded. Just thought I would let you know." Charlie said in a tone that Harry had heard from Snape and Lucius but never expected from a Weasley.

"Charlie my boy I think you are mistaken" the headmaster stood, the ever present twinkle missing from his eye. "I have always had Harry's best interest in heart. I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to release Mr Potter. I can not allow you to take him and harm him and separating him from those who care for him would bring him harm."

"Oh but thats the funny part of this. Harry is mine and you can not take him from me. You no longer control him headmaster." Charlie laughed. "Father I know you do not want to believe me but we have proof. You are welcome to join us as is Percy at any time. My home is always welcome to you. Sirius, Remus, do not worry I will not take Harry from you unless you try to bring him harm. You are welcome to come with us as I feel that Harry will feel better with you there. Severus you know where to go." Charlie addressed each person and then turned to leave the room.

"I can not allow you to take Mr Potter." Dumbledore moved to block their exit. Charlie sighed and shook his head. He motioned to his brothers to move closer. After tightening his grip on Harry and making sure they were all touching he said one word.

"Safety"

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook behind his belly button as the world spun out of view. He began to panic. As they landed he broke out of Charlie's grasp and moved away from him swiftly. He backed into the closest corner and aimed his wand at he brothers watching them warily.

"Harry its alright. I am sorry about the portkey. The twins told me you don't like them but it was necessary to get out of there. You are safe here, this is my home. If you relax I can show you around. No one will hurt you here." Charlie spoke in a soothing voice, approaching him slowly with his hands out at his side showing he did not mean any harm.

The other three brothers watched him closely. He looked at the twins to see reassuring smiles, while he was distracted Charlie moved swiftly. He grabbed his wand from his hand and pulled him close holding him tightly so he could not move. Harry struggled until he wore himself out before he went limp in Charlie's arms. He was lifted up in the bridal hold and carried over to a couch. Charlie sat and held him in his lap, keeping a tight hold so he could not get away. Harry looked at the twins and quietly spoke.

"I trusted you. Why? Why would you do this?"

"Harry You need to listen to us. You are safe here. The portkey was necessary to get passed Dumbledore, he was trying to stop us. You are safe here. Severus and Lucius will be here soon and they will tell you the same thing. We are not trying to hurt you. All of this is for you. We could not allow you to be under that old mans control any longer. If you promise to relax and listen I will release you. I could not allow you to keep your wand in case you hurt one of us. When you are relaxed you may have it back." Charlie stated calmly, as though he was not even winded from Harry's fight.

Harry simply shut his eyes and refused to speak, holding himself stiffly. A few minutes later the sound of apperation came from outside. Bill left the room to answer the door and soon Severus, Lucius, and Draco rushed in.

"Harry are you alright?" Severus quickly asked. Harry began fighting the hold Charlie had on him again, struggling to get lose. He began yelling at everyone there.

"I trusted you. Why are you doing this. Let me go. You all lied you said it would be fine. What did I do to deserve this let me go, please just let me go" he screamed, finally crying.

Severus pulled a calming drought from somewhere and approached Harry. Harry managed to knock the vial from his hand and send it flying. He pulled another one out and Charlie prevented Harry from moving so he clamped his mouth shut. Severus gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open. He poured the potion and forced Harry's mouth closed. Harry refused to swallow so eventually Sev plugged his nose so that he could not breath. Finally needing to breath Harry swallowed the potion.

The affects were almost instant. His struggles stopped and his sobbing slowed down to simple hiccups and a few stray tears. Once he was calmer Severus sat beside Charlie and opened his arms. Harry needing the familiar comfort moved from Charlie's lap to Severus's. Severus simply held him and rock slowly crooning that it would all be alright if he just listened.

"Well who would have thought." Bill said calmly.

"Harry is special to me. He is almost a son. We have been close since his first year but because of everything going on we could not show it. He has not been this upset in some time. The portkey must have really shaken him up." Severus said softly as he held the boy in his arms.

"Are you alright now Harry?" Draco asked softly as he knelt in front of the pair.

"I am confused. I want answers. I was scared by the portkey and then when Charlie took my wand it made it worse. I don't understand what is happening or why and I am so tired dragon." Harry spoke so softly that everyone had to strain to hear him.

"Harry" Charlie moved so that he could look Harry in the face as he spoke.

"I know that you were scared but I had to take your wand. If you had attacked me the bond would have retaliated and hurt you. I could not let you be hurt so I did what I had to. I am sorry you were scared and understand if you are upset with me but I had to do it to keep you safe. Can you forgive me?" he questioned softly.

"Alright. I did not know the bond would react like that. Will you tell me what you were talking about with the money thing and Ron and Hermione. I knew about them spying on me for the headmaster and about how they were supposed to keep me from making friends and keep me from studying very hard." he spoke softly.

Charlie gave him a small smile and after calling his house elf and ordering drinks for everyone he spoke. "The summer before your second year is when it all started. I was talking with the twins when they told me about the rescue. I was curious when they told me Ron was against it, that he had argued on waiting for school to start back. Then when I saw you, you were so small and looked starved. You had on clothes that were way to big and so I began to question things.

I knew the Potters were an old family. They had left everything to you so why were you wearing rags. I used something called legilimency to look in your mind and find out. When I found that you only knew of one vault I contacted Bill. He made some inquiries at the bank and found several things that did not add up. We began looking into things and discovered that during the time of your parents death and then that the headmaster was using your vaults. Bill found that he had opened vaults in the names of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and our mother.

That raised several red flags so I looked in their memories. He had been paying them to be your friend and he had been paying Ginny so and had told her he would make sure she married you when you were old enough. He had paid mum to take care of you and to meet you at the station. He figured if he got you before you met anyone else he could keep a better eye on you. Dad had no idea anything was happening. Percy did not know either.

After discovering this we began planning. We have been trying to find a way to make it stop since. Last summer the twins approached us to try to get our help with stopping it as well. We told them all that we knew and what we were trying to do. They began spying on you this past year and discovered your relationship with Snape. When they told us we managed to talk with him right after the first task. He told us about what he knew and after we met with Lucius as well we began to plan." He finished.

"I am actually the one who informed them of Fudges plan to marry you off. We knew almost a week ago what was planned. Bill spoke to his boss at the bank about it and they gave us the idea of a Dominance Bond. We decided that since you were gay and Charlie was gay that it was our best option. I know you are probably upset with us for not telling you earlier but you do not know occulemancy yet we could not risk it. You are married now and will be forced to consummate it but if after that you do not want to go any further Charlie has agreed not to force you. Think of it like an arranged marriage." Lucius said.

Harry looked around at them all. He was trying to process all that he had been told, it was a lot to take in. "Will one of you explain the bond to me please?" he pleaded.

"Sure Harry. The Dominance Bond is a type of marriage bond that allows someone fourteen to seventeen to wed. It is rarely used anymore because of its restrictions. The submissive partner literally becomes the property of their bond mate. All of your vaults and properties are now Charlie's. You are now Charlie's. One major point of the bond is that it must be entered willingly or it does not take. Because you entered willingly the bond took. Proof of this is the cuffs on your wrist. The only way for them to come off is if Charlie willing takes them off and even then he can not do so until you are twenty one. They are spell resistant and have protection and tracking charms on them. That means that no matter where you go Charlie will always be able to find you, his cuff will alert him if you are hurt or in danger. If you are kidnapped he can find you. However they will also tell him when you are disobeying him so do not do that. Another thing is that he can read your mind and send you thoughts and images if he wishes. You can speak to him mentally if you practice at it but not as easily as he can you." Severus said in lecture mode.

"So I am property now. I can't have my things or make decisions or anything and you can read my mind? That is horrible." Harry's distressed voice rang through the room.

"Harry its not like that. I will not take your money or your things and the only restrictions I plan on making will be over your safety. I will not stop you from having anything you want and I will not always read your mind. In history the submissive's in the bond are people who need protecting. You have become untouchable, you are forever safe now. No one is legally allowed to approach you unless I allow it. If they do I can legally use deadly force against them. You will likely be envied by several people once the news gets out. I will give you anything you ask for and you will be protected always. Once you are twenty-one the restrictions will lift most of the way, but until then this will keep you safe. If you are unhappy with something you just need to let me know and we can discuss it, the only thing I will never budge on is your safety. Do you understand?"

"I think so. You promise that after we consummate you will not force me again until I am ready?" he nervously asked.

"Once we consummate I will give you time to grow used to me before we do anything again. You are safe here. We have done this because you are precious to us. You are to precious to allow them to continue to exploit you." Charlie assured him.

After they had answered his other questions they decided it was time for a tour. Charlie led the group through the house showing them the kitchen and dining room. He showed them the library and his study and then showed each person to a guest room. Harry would share a room with Charlie because they were married and Lucius and Severus would share because they had been lovers for years and now with Narcissa dead they could finally be together publicly but everyone else had their own room.

Charlie and Harry's room was huge. It had one whole wall of windows which showed a beautiful view of the forest and some mountains in the distance. The walls were painted a beautiful dove gray and the carpet was black. The furniture was modern and stained black with an undertone of red. The bed was a huge fourposter king with dove gray sheets and black pillows and a black down comforter. There was a walk in closet and an attached bath. The bath was painted a cream color and had slate tiles and silver fixtures. The tub was black marble and was the size of a pool. There was a stand alone shower in one corner that had several shower heads. There were shower heads on the ceiling and on the walls, it was like something out of a dream.

Harry's trunk had been unpacked and sat in the bottom of the closet. The only clothes that were there were his school clothes and his dress robe from the ball that year. His Invisibility Cloak hung on his side of the closet making him feel better. Charlie told him that he would be taking him shopping the next day for new clothes and that he had thrown out his old rags. Harry was a bit upset until he was told that under no circumstances would he have anything less than the best. Charlie informed him that if he allowed him to go around wearing rags it would look badly on him. He was reminded that traditionally the bond was used for when the submissive was someone important who needed protecting and if the dominant mate did not protect and cherish the submissive then it would cause and outrage.

Charlie had Harry go bathe and handed him a pair of his own pajama bottoms to wear. He had to shrink them but said they would do for the night. Harry felt better after the bath. When he made his way back out to the room Charlie was not there. He simple sat and waited for him. When Charlie made it back he was carrying two crystal phials with something in them. He sat on the bed next to Harry and spoke.

"I understand thins is a lot to take in and that you are still confused but we need to talk about the consummation. The bond must be consummated within twenty-four hours or it breaks. I will allow you to choose whether we do this now or wait till after we rest but we must consummate the bond by six pm tomorrow. What do you choose?"

"I have never done anything like this before. I had never even kissed until to bonding ceremony. I know that it has to be done and do not think I will be able to sleep if I am still worrying about it. I think it will be best if we do it now and get it over with, you just need to tell me what to do." Harry said shyly.

"I understand. I will take care of everything. Severus brewed us some potions for this" he held up one of the phials which had a shimmery pink potion in it. "This is a potion that was created to make a persons first time enjoyable. It helps you body prepare so that it does not hurt." Charlie handed it to him and Harry took it.

Charlie held up the second phial which had a clear potion in it. "This is a special type of lube. It helps to deaden some of the nerves and will prevent taring. I will use it to prepare you and it will help. I will warn you that even with these precautions you will feel some discomfort simply because you are so small. I am by no means small and since it is you first time you will feel a small amount of pain but with the two potions it should not be to bad. If for any reason it becomes painful and you need me to stop I need you to tell me. After tonight I will not demand sex again until after you approach me. I do hope that you will not wait very long simply because I believe in fidelity and so will not go looking for pleasure else where but I will wait for you."

**WARNING: SLASH SCENE STARTS HERE:**

After 'noxing' out all but one candle Charlie pushed Harry back on the bed. He began by kissing him.

Harry was quickly drawn into the kiss, when Charlie ran his tongue over the seam of his lips he allowed them to part. Charlie's tongue swiftly invaded and he fought for dominance. Harry lost and submitted as he was drawn from his fear.

He could feel the strong hand running over his person drawing moans and gasps from him. He gave up the last of his trepidation as the silky pajama bottoms were drawn from his legs. He gave a moan when he felt his member grabbed in one of Charlie's large hands.

The mouth left his and began kissing and licking down his neck. He gave a cry of pleasure when he was bit in the curve between his shoulder and neck. Charlie must have realized he liked it as he continued nipping and kissing him. Harry was so lost in pleasure he barely noticed the small sharp pain from the first finger entering him. As in began moving he gave a mewl of pleasure. Charlie had moved his mouth down to one of his nipples by the time he inserted the second finger.

Harry gave a small whimper at the intrusion but he knew that the small pinch of pain was nothing to what it would have been without the potions. He felt the fingers moving in and out and scissoring to stretch him. They moved in as though searching for something and a few moments later he found out what. The fingers hit something that shot pleasure through him causing him to cry out. The finger stilled and Charlie looked up at him with a smirk on his hansom face.

"What was that?" Harry breathed, his eyes wide.

"That was your prostrate, did you like it?" Charlie asked silkily.

"Yes. Do it again." Harry ordered and immediately he saw stars. Charlie kept hitting that little spot in him as he kissed his way done his chest. Harry could not restrain the noises of pleasure he was making and so he moaned and mewled and cried out as Charlie played his body like a violin. Just when he thought he could not handle anymore sensation he felt a flair of pain followed swiftly by pleasure as Charlie inserted a third finger and swallowed his prick in one move.

He was uncomfortably full but when Charlie began moving his fingers and doing wicked things with his tongue Harry relaxed. He quickly became accustomed to the feeling and then began moving on the fingers trying to get the deeper, harder. It did not take long before his world exploded, Charlie swallowed down everything he gave him. Before he had a chance to come down from his high Charlie removed his fingers. Harry whimpered for the emptiness he felt but it did not last long as something even bigger pressed in on his opening.

He heard Charlie urging him to relax and spread his legs wider. He did so and slowly Charlie entered him until he was seated fully, as deep as he could go. Once in he stopped, allowing Harry to grow accustomed the the fullness.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes just give me a moment." Harry said. After a few moments he felt ready and urged Charlie to move.

He wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist and moved with the powerful thrusts. Charlie went slowly at first until Harry began urging him to move faster, deeper, harder. The sensations overtaking him, he begged for more.

"Harder Charlie, please. Please?" he begged.

"Please what Harry what do you want." Charlie's husky voice questioned.

"More, I want more, please" he cried.

"More what, oh so tight, you feel so good precious, so warm and tight" Charlie moaned.

"More everything, please Charlie, please" he cried out as Charlie hit that magical spot once more.

Charlie began pounding in and out holding his hips still as he pounded into the small body beneath him. He had never felt anything as good as this, never had a lover as responsive as Harry. As he neared completion he grabbed Harry's prick and worked his to completion again. As Harry exploded his inner walls tightened forcing Charlie to orgasm. He cried out and bit down on the mark he had created earlier, driving as deep as he could go and releasing his seed. Marking the small body beneath him inside and out. He collapsed on top of Harry and tried to catch his breath.

He was slightly startled to feel small hands running through his hair and across the back of his neck. Slowly he pulled his softened member form th body beneath him. He rolled onto his back and pulled the smaller man over to him. Harry moved easily and draped himself across his chest.

**END SLASH**

Charlie wrapped his strong arms tightly around Harry and spoke. "Are you alright Harry?"

"I am fine. I had no idea it could be like that. Will it always be like that?" he questioned.

"Yes. Once you get used to it, it will probably get better. After a few times it will not hurt anymore and you will be able to really appreciate the pleasure. Now I will wait until you are ready before we do anything more so when you are ready just let me know. Now it is late and we have a long day tomorrow so get some sleep and I will wake you in the morning." Charlie said as he rubbed Harry's back. It took just a few minutes before he heard Harry's breathing even off in sleep and felt his body relax.

Charlie held him tightly and thought of what all had been planned. Yes he got the Potter Lordships and Wizengamont seats, but the most important thing he got was the young man now sleeping peacefully on his chest. The truth of it was that Charlie had been amazed by the small boy from the first time he had looked in his mind three years ago. He had seen a strength of character and inherent goodness not seen often. Last summer at the world cup he had been drawn into the boy who stood so small. During the triwizard tournament he had been shocked at the boys bravery and skill. He had been so young and untrained but he had faced the dragon and beat the scores of wizards with almost three years of training on him and he had done so beautifully. Charlie had missed the second task but Bill had sent him a copy of his memory of the event.

He had been able to attend the third task and when Harry had been whisked away with the other boy he had been shocked. When the signal came form Lucius he had gone with the teachers and aurors and had seen the duel between this precious boy and the evil that was Voldermort. They had all been forced to watch and be unable to interfere by the shield that had surrounded the two. He had watched in bated breath as Harry's small form made dueling look like an intricate dance to be preformed effortlessly. When Harry had won he had cheered the loudest and sent silent thanks to the gods that Harry was alright.

He had admitted it to himself then that this boy owned him. When Lucius had informed them of Fudges plan he had lost his mind. He had yelled and threw things. He had destroyed everything in reach until Severus had petrified him. They had forced him to admit to his feelings. When Bill had told them of the option of the Dominance bond they had not even bother trying to find anyone other than Charlie. It was obvious he loved the boy.

And now after everything, Harry was his. He never had to let him go, indeed he never could let him go. The bond was permanent. Charlie knew that with enough time and effort he could get the boy to love him in return. The hard part would be convincing Harry to trust him. It was obvious by the small number of people who really knew him how hard it was to gain his trust. Charlie knew he would simply have to be patient. He would win him over soon enough.

The next few months would be difficult though. Charlie, Bill, Lucius, and Severus had plans. With the seats that Charlie held now from the Potter estate he was now in place to make some major changes. They planned to change several laws and restrictions. They knew it would be possible with the people on their side but the first big hurdle would come at the next Wizengamont meeting. Lucius had been collecting evidence over the past several months on Fudge and his office. He had several reports of payoffs and bribery. He had hard proof of Fudge destroying people who stood in his way.

Charlie would use that information at the next Wizengamont meeting in two weeks to call a vote of no confidence. They would then use the Potter name and Prince name to support Lucius being named Minister. If Harry's name was backing him there was no way Lucius could lose. Charlie knew that Harry would have no issue with that, especially when Lucius passed a law prohibiting the discrimination against werewolves. Harry liked Lucius and when he heard all of their plans he would not argue.

Charlie smiled as he thought over all of their plans. All that they would be affecting in their world over the next few months. He finally allowed himself to drift off thinking of a better life for wizards everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you all enjoyed the start of this story. I understand it is moving quickly but that is necessary. Once again let me say none of this is mine except for the plot. I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy this story. I want to say thank you for all of the reviews.**

**As for my other story 'Merlin's Present Future" I am not abandoning it I am simply waiting until I get plenty of reviews before posting the next Chapter. Well on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of his new husband singing in the shower. He could not help but smile as he heard the lyrics to 'Ain't no Mountain High Enough' coming from the bathroom. Deciding he had lain there long enough he went to move. Immediately regretting his action he let out a squeak at the pain that shot through his spine.

Charlie came rushing from the bathroom, ready to defend him from imaginary foes. It took him a moment or two to realize why his new husband had made a noise. When he realized the reason his deep baritone laugh sounded form the room.

"Good morning Harry. I see you are sore from last night. If you give me a chance to get dressed I will go find you a pain potion" he chuckled.

Harry simply groaned and gave him the finger as a response. Charlie chuckled a bit more and went back into the bathroom. When he exited it a few minutes later he was fully dressed. He was wearing a pair of soft black leather trousers and a long sleeved shirt similar to the white one from the day before accept the color matched his navy eyes.

Charlie left the room only to return around ten minutes later with a mild pain potion. He helped Harry drink it and then, without asking permission, scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. He sat Harry in the tub and turned on the faucets. It did not take long for the tub to fill and when it had the warm water helped immensely. Charlie left the room and came back with an armful of clothing.

It was an outfit matching Charlie's accept for the color of the shirt. He quickly shrunk the clothing so that it would fit Harry and left him to it. Harry soaked for a little longer and then got out and dressed. He made his way into the bedroom to see Charlie sitting in a chair waiting for. Charlie stood and circled him making sure the clothing fit alright. Obviously he was satisfied because he sat back down and motioned Harry over to him. When Harry was within range he was tugged down onto Charlie's lap.

"Alright, a few things we need to cover. We are going to have breakfast and the the whole group is coming with us to Diagon and Empire Alley. We are going to Gringots first because we need to get the Potter circlet and remove Dumbledore and everyone from your accounts. After we are done with that we are going to buy you a whole new wardrobe and enjoy ourselves. How does that sound?" Charlie asked.

"Well if I knew what a circlet was then it would sound fine." Harry informed him.

"Oh, I just assumed you would know. Right. Since you are the submissive in the Dominance Bond you are untouchable. People are not even allowed to speak to you unless I allow it. The issue with that is people might not know or those that know might not recognize you. You have the cuffs to show people but they are not always visible so back when the bond was created they decided that the submissive had to wear something that was easily noticeable so they decided on a circlet.

A circlet is worn on your head. It goes around your forehead and pins in your hair. Each of the ancient Families has one. They are all Goblin made and delicate. The Potter one is in the vault that holds all of the Potter jewelry and accessories. Bill checked and its there so we need to go collect it. The only thing is it will look silly if you have short hair so with your permission I would like you to take a hair growth potion to give you hair at least to your shoulders." he was informed.

"So I have to wear this crown thing?" he verified.

"Well its not a crown. A crown sits on top of your head this will go around your forehead, but yes. Anytime you leave the house you have to wear it. It is the law. I can not stop people from approaching you if you are not wearing it. You do not have to wear it at home unless we have company who you do not know."

"Alright. Do you have the potion or what?"

"Severus has it. He will give it to you with your breakfast. Now I believe it is time to eat" Charlie lifted him up and carried him on his hip like a child down to the dining room. Harry tried several times to get down before he realized it was a futile effort and simply held on for the ride. Draco laughed at him when he saw but Harry simply informed him that it was a pity he was not important enough to be carried.

Everyone had laughed when Draco sat down in a huff. Once breakfast was served everyone began talking. Harry realized for the first time he had no idea where they were so he asked.

"We are in the North country. There are several areas of wizarding land that the muggle's do not know about. The land is warded so strongly that they cannot even see it with there cameras in space. We are still in england but not far from Scotland. We are not in with the main manors like Malfoy or Prince manor but we are in with the small manors. I am considered upper class because I make so much at the reserve. None of the others know about this house, I only bought it last summer. We are under several wards and we are unplottable. No one will find us here unless we want them to. There is even a ward that will remove any tracking charms as soon as they cross it in case we are hit with one or someone tries to send an owl or letter with one."

Harry accepted the explanation while making a mental note to look up wizarding lands and went back to his breakfast. As they were finishing several owls flew in and landed. Severus, Lucius, and Charlie all received a copy of the Daily Prophet and Charlie received several owls. Some of them had Harry's name on them so he tried to remove them but the owls pecked him and would not let him near them. He was confused until Severus explained.

"Owls are very smart creatures. They are also highly magically sensitive. They can tell that you are a submissive and that none of their burdens have been allowed to be given to you yet. Once Charlie checks the mail he will give you your letters but he has to allow it."

Harry simply sat back and waited. Charlie removed the last letter which happened to be a howler right before it exploded. When it went off the sound of Molly Weasley's screeching voice filled the room.

"**Charlie Weasley. How dare you say such vicious lies about your siblings and myself. I demand you take it back right now and apologize. You had better be back in this house, with Harry by lunch, or I will have your father disown you. You have crossed a very big....."**

Charlie silenced it before it could continue. He quickly checked the rest of the letters and after proving them to be safe he opened and read through all of them. Out of the six letters sent for Harry he was handed two, one from Sirius and one from Remus, Charlie burnt the other four.

Upon seeing the look on Harry's face he explained that they were from Ron, Hermione, Molly and Ginny. Ron's had called him several names and insulted his parentage, Hermione's had demanded he come back immediately because Dumbledore said to, Molly's had tried to convince him that she really did love him and that Charlie was lying, and Ginny's had begged him to return and assured she still loved him and that she would find a way for them to be together.

Harry read the letters from Sirius and Remus, both of which assured him they had not known any of what they had learned the night before and that they were furious with Dumbledore. When he learned that Remus had hexed the headmaster after they left he laughed so hard he hurt. He told everyone what had happened causing several chuckles. Sirius told him he was on his side and as soon as Charlie allowed it he would come see him. Harry was happy with his letters and once finished asked Lucius what the 'Prophet' had to say.

Not surprisingly the front page covered the events of the night before. It told it in a manner that made Charlie look like a controlling evil dark wizard who had tricked him into the bond and Dumbledore as orchestrating the whole thing in a bid to take over the ministry, but it did tell it. There were several articles questioning his safety and one telling the story of an apparently heartbroken Lord Greengrass who was so upset that Harry had been stolen. It told the false story of their true love and Charlie interfering with some type of dark magic to coerce Harry into the bond. Harry had been informed that it was Lord Greengrass that Fudge was going to marry him to.

Harry had been furious and Charlie said not to worry it would be fine. Harry finally took the hair growth potion causing his hair to reach just past the bottom of his shoulder blades in a mass of riotous curls. Severus had stated it was the Potter gene warning people away by showing them how uncontrollable he was with his hair. Charlie loved it and immediately began running a hand through it.

Once everyone had finished eating they all finished dressing and met in the Front hall. They all apperated out to Diagon Alley with Draco and Harry being side-along apperated. Harry decided he liked apperation almost as much as portkey, which was to say not at all. The group quickly moved towards Gringots with Harry in the middle of them blocked from sight. Once in Gringots Bill led them all to the bank managers office.

Charlie took over form there. "Greetings Honored Goblin Ragnarök. I am Charlie Weasley and this is my submissive partner Harry Potter-Weasley. We have come today to collect a few things from my accounts and to update the information on the accounts."

"Greetings to you Wizard. Blessings from the Goblin nation for your joining. If you tell me what items you wish to collect I will send someone for them while we handle the paperwork." Ragnarök offered.

Charlie told him they needed to choose a circlet for Harry and the goblin sent off to have all of the Potter circlets brought immediately. While they waited Charlie began signing forms. He told the goblin about Dumbledore's actions and demanded everything that was stolen be returned. He ordered the locks changed and no one but himself and Harry be given access. He set up an allowance for Harry and made sure that he would be given unlimited access to his trust as well. By the time they were finished the second goblin had returned.

He carried four large, flat, varnished wooden boxes. Each box was about a foot squared and about two and a half inches high. The boxes were a dark varnish with the Potter crest in all it glory on the top. The goblin sat all four boxes side by side and opened them. In side each box was a single circlet. There were two yellow gold circlets which Harry immediately shot down leaving two to choose from.

The first was platinum and looked like a crown. It was solid and had jewels inlaid across the band. It was lovely but much to large and attention grabbing for Harry's small frame. The last circlet however was perfect. It too, was platinum but instead of being one solid band it was several thin bands that twisted and swirled together. It curved delicately coming to a downward point in the middle of the forehead. There was a single teardrop shaped jewel that hung down from the point. The jewel was a flawless black Onyx stone that would dangle right at the brow line.

It was a beautiful and delicate piece that screamed submissive grace. Harry's breath caught as he looked at the piece before him. Ragnarök spoke.

"It is not a goblin piece, it is elven if I am correct. They are the only ones who are capable of such delicate work. This particular piece was was a gift to Lord Ian Potter as gratitude for him rescuing the kings bride. She had been kidnapped and he had come across them and freed her. The king ordered this piece made as gratitude for his help. In the three hundred years since it was gifted to the Potter's it has yet to be worn."

Harry ran his fingers softly over the circlet, he looked at Charlie silently asking for his approval. Charlie gave a soft smile and pulled Harry down to kneel in between his legs. He lifted the circlet and with sure movements placed it around Harry's forehead and wove it into his hair clipping it in so that it would hold. Lucius and Severus looked on in approval at his actions. Once the piece was in place he tugged Harry up and the group stood as well. After thanking the goblins for their time and help they made their way out of the bank and to the main alley.

Lucius and Draco led the way towards Empire Alley and the rest followed. Charlie kept his hand against the small of Harry's back to help guide him. People all around them pointed and stared, gossiping about the news that the Harry Potter was a submissive. The boy who had saved them all willingly submitted to another. They ignored the whispered conversations and looks that followed them and continued on.

Once they made it to Empire alley Harry was brought to a clothier and placed on a stool in the middle of the room. Lucius being the obvious choice due to his background began telling the woman what they wanted. He ordered several outfits like the one Harry was currently wearing. Soft leather pants and long sleeved shirts in rich dark colors. Black, emerald green, deep purple, royal blues, and dark silvers. He ordered several formal outfits which were different than regular dress robes. Charlie explained.

"Regular dress robes would be fine for me but as you are the submissive you are seen as treasured. All of your clothing is being made of the most luxurious fabrics and in flattering cuts. By rights you should be wearing womens robes but I can not see you being comfortable in them so you are wearing clothing to flatter you."

The formal wear consisted of Dragon hide trousers with a silk shirt. The shirt went to his hips were it split on both sides and continued down to the floor. It had a mandarin color and reminded Harry of something seen in India.

After finishing the order and arranging for it to be shipped to the house they went for shoes. Harry got three pair of boots, all knee high. The only problem he had with them was they all had a three inch heel. He just knew he would fall and break something. At both shops neither assistant spoke to him or looked him in the eyes. They directed all of their questions to Charlie or one of the others. Harry was slightly offended until he remembered Charlie saying that unless they had been given permission to speak to him they could not.

Draco and the twins kept him occupied by telling jokes and laughing. Once they were done shopping for clothing Charlie asked him what he wanted for his birthday. Harry could not decide so the group simply made their way back to Diagon and shopped through the stores. They eventually came to the menagerie and upon seeing Harry's face when he caught sight of the panther kits in the window they drug him inside.

Harry immediately made his way over to the kittens. The shop assistant spoke to Charlie and after asking permission approached Harry. Harry had picked up one of the kits and was holding it in his arms like a baby, scratching its stomach.

"I see you have taken an interest in the shadow panthers. They are a rare magical breed of panther that are drawn to strong wizards. The fact that he allows you to touch him proves you are a very strong wizard Mr Potter."

Harry looked at Charlie to make sure it was allowed and after receiving a nod yes he responded.

"It feels like I am drawn to him? Like he is calling to me. What does that mean?" he queried.

"Ah yes, very strong indeed. If he is calling to you then he has claimed you. It is rare that a magical animal chooses a human. Normally it is the wizard who chooses the animal. He has chosen you for his familiar. He wants to bond with you. If you allow it then you will be able to communicate with him by sending feelings and images to each other, he will also become your protector. A shadow Panther for a protector will ensure your safety, think of it like a magically enhanced guard dog."

Harry smiled down at the kit in his arms and looked pleadingly at Charlie. "Please Charlie, can I have him. Please?" he begged.

Charlie quickly agreed, unable to say no the Harry. They bought the panther and left the store, Harry carrying the kit like a baby, crooning and petting it. Lucius decided that for his gift he would pay for Harry to get magical contacts. They made their way to the opticians. A hour later they exited the shop with Harry's eyes unobstructed by the heavy black frames from before. He had been fitted with a pair of contacts that simply melded with his eyes. They automatically adjusted to his vision and only had to be changed every two years. He did not have to remove them to clean them or change them. They could only be removed by a certified optician and would never fall out or become lost. Harry was in shock at how clear he saw everything.

He thanked Lucius and Draco repeatedly. Draco simply laughed and told him that he wore them too but not to ever tell anyone as he was a Malfoy and had an image. Bill had gotten him a wrist holster for his wrist and the twins went last they led Harry through the alley and stopped in front of an empty building. Harry gave them a look that clearly said he was confused until they unlocked the doors and led him in.

"May we be the first" "To welcome you" "Oh wonderful friends" "And cherished family" "to the new premises of the" "highly anticipated" "Eagerly awaited" "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." They finished with a bow.

"Wow guys this is great. I am so excited for you." Harry hugged them both.

"We wanted to thank you. This would not have been possible if it wasn't for you. We used the money you gave us from the tournament to buy the place and buy ingredients to make our products. We hope to be up and running by Christmas. You would have been partner and will be once you turn twenty one." They told him.

"You guys don't have to make me partner. Keep the extra share for your selves. I do not need it and besides it is your ideas. You deserve this." Harry tried to get them to agree. They refused saying that he was a partner whether he wanted to be or not. After showing everyone around the group decided they were hungry and left the shop. On the way to the restaurant they spotted Sirius and Remus. It was obvious they had been looking for them.

Sirius ran up and hugged Harry lifting him in the air and spinning him around. Harry could not help the squeal that escaped him. People stopped and stared, wondering if Charlie would react. Charlie simply laughed and shook hands with Remus, and when he put Harry down with Sirius as well. They were invited to join them for lunch.

The group continued on their way to a new restaurant that had opened near the bank. It was called "The Red Griffin". It was new and obviously owned by a Hogwarts alumni. It was built with gray stone and had cherry wood tables and chairs. The floor was wooden and the ceiling had beautiful golden chandeliers. There were golden wall sconces and a place in the middle set up for a dance floor. It was obviously made to cater to wealthy clients.

The waitress led them to a table in the corner that was big enough for all of them. Charlie sat on Harry's right side and Sirius on his left. After everyone had ordered their food the conversation changed to what had happened after they had left the burrow the night before.

"Oh Bambi, you should have seen it. So Dumbledore turns on Snape and is like 'What did he mean you know where to go Severus. You had better answer me right now.' and Snape just looks at him and then touches a ring on his hand and disappears. I have never seen the old man so mad. Not even when James and I pranked the teachers causing their robes to turn invisible in the great hall. So anyways Mooney asks him if any of what Charlie had said was truth and Molly starts stuttering and blushing, denying everything. Well you know Mooney can smell deceit and so he notices she is lying. He was so mad he hexed the headmaster. He told Arthur he was sorry but as long as he was married to Molly that we could not be friends anymore. As we were leaving Arthur and Percy started packing."

"Wait so my dad is leaving my mom. I know his letter said that he wanted to meet and see our proof but he did not mention that he had left home?" Charlie stated.

"Well he might still be there, we did not stick around to find out." Remus informed them. It was getting late so Lucius, Severus and Draco headed home after setting up a time to meet the next day. Sirius and Remus headed out to after Sirius handed Harry a gift wrapped package for his birthday. Harry and the brothers headed back to the house, Charlie taking Harry by side along.

The elf from the night before, who Harry was told was named Tibby, took their packages to their rooms. Harry headed up to his and Charlie's room after wishing every good night. Charlie told him he would be up as soon as he sent off a letter to his father.

Harry trudged up the stairs and to the room. He decided that another soak in the bath would help ease the lingering soreness in his spine. After grabbing one of his new pair of sleeper bottoms he turned on the faucets. The tub filled quickly and he stripped down and crawled into the warm water. He lost track of time because the next thing he knew Charlie was standing next to the tub watching him.

"That looks comfortable. Do you mind if I join?"

"Sure. There is plenty of room for like ten people, so I do not think you joining will bother me too much." Harry said shyly. He blushed and looked away as Charlie stripped and joined him.

"Are you still sore from last night?" Charlie asked as he washed himself.

"I was but I think its about gone. I want to thank you for today. I have never had someone buy me new clothes and stuff. You did not have to and so I just wanted you to know that I appreciated it." he stammered out.

"It was no problem Harry. Have you picked a name for your new pet?" Charlie questioned.

"I was thinking of naming him Asim. It means protector in Arabic. I thought it was fitting because they guy from the shop said he would become my protector. What do you think?"

"I think Asim is a wonderful name. Come here and let me wash your back." Charlie reached over and pulled him close. Harry could not help the moan as Charlie's strong hands rubbed his back, working out all of the stress of the past few days. Harry melted against him as an odd feeling of safety enveloped him. It was not a feeling he was accustomed to.

He was not sure what was to come in this relationship so figured this was a good time to ask.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Harry"

"This marriage, Is it permanent?"

"Yes. The only way that it can end is if one of us dies. Does that bother you?"

"No. I do apologize though."

"What do you apologize for?" Charlie questioned bewildered.

"That you got stuck with me. I know that you and the others were trying to protect me, I am just sorry that you drew the short straw."

There was a wealth of feeling in those words. Charlie could hear the doubt and worthlessness in Harry's voice. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"Harry I am not stuck with you. I did not draw the short straw. You are a wonderful person and I could not ask for a better bond mate. Truthfully I have to be the luckiest bloke in the world. My bond mate is beautiful and selfless, you are perfect for me. I am glad that once you realize what a berk I am you will not be able to leave me." Charlie laughed. He stood and stepped out of the bath. Once he had a towel wrapped around his waist he lifted Harry out like one would a child.

Harry squeaked at being lifted. He rushed to cover his nakedness, blushing beautifully. Charlie's booming laughter filled the room. "Its nothing I haven't seen before." He said.

"Well yea but... shut up." Harry blushed again at being unable to articulate his feelings. "Just let me get dressed you prat."

Charlie laughed as he headed to dress in the bedroom. A few minutes later Harry exited the bathroom dressed in silk sleep pants and drawing a brush through his curls.

"Do you like the brush Harry? It is part of the personal care items we bought today?"

Harry stopped brushing and looked at the brush in his hand. It was silver plated with soft bristles. It was carved with a picture of a phoenix on the back. It had been sitting next to a matching comb and hand held mirror on the counter in the bathroom. It was beautiful and he could feel magic emanating from it.

"I am sorry is it yours? It was sitting with my stuff so I thought, but I will go put it back.." He turned to head back to the restroom.

"No Harry it is yours. It is a magical brush. It has grooming charms to help with wild hair. You have the Potter hair and even long the curls are wild, that brush and the matching comb will turn your curls smooth and silky. Bring it here and let me finish combing your hair." Charlie pointed the spot in front of his chair on the floor.

Harry walked forward slowly and handed the brush to Charlie. He sunk down on the floor with his back to him and sat stiffly as though he expected to be hurt. Charlie almost questioned the fear in his eyes but decided to just let it go, he would say something if it continued. He slowly began drawing the brush through the silky hair in front of him being careful not to pull his hair.

Slowly Harry's shoulders began to relax, the stiffness leaving his frame. It felt wonderful to be treated with such care. The last person to brush his hair had been aunt Petunia when he was nine. She had been furious that after she had cut it, it had grown back. She had yanked the brush through his hair not bothering to brush out the knots. When the brush got caught she yanked with all her might, she had torn out chunks of hair so much as to even leave him bleeding. Harry had cried himself to sleep that night, wishing that he had his own mother who would treat him as Petunia treated Dudley. Harry had never let anyone brush his hair again. To be treated so kindly after all this time was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

When Charlie stopped brushing and handed the brush to him to go put away he noticed the tears.

"Harry whats wrong? Did I hurt you?" his voice showing his worry. Harry could not hold it back any longer, he broke down sobbing. His whole body wracked with sobs. Charlie pulled him down into his lap holding him closely and whispering soothing things in his ears.

"Shh, its alright, Tell me what is wrong. You are safe here. Tell me what I did wrong."

And so Harry told him. He told him of things he swore would never pass his lips. He told him of the cupboard under the stairs, the starvation which was why he was so small, of the way his aunt and uncle encouraged Dudley to beat him. He told of the way they lied about his parents and the way they told him he was worthless. He told of how Petunia had humiliated him on purpose and how when she gave him baths as a child she would use water that was either to cold or to hot and she would scrub him with thing like a brillo pad and wire brushes saying she didn't want his filth in the house. He finished by telling about the brush and how he could not believe that Charlie was not hurting him.

Charlie was furious. He continued to rock Harry until he fell asleep. After putting him to bed he left to find Bill and the twins knowing they would still be awake. His fury as he stalked through the hall caused the windows to rattle. He found his brothers in the den having a drink before bed.

"Who wants to go muggle hunting with me?" he snarled. The twins looked at him in alarm. They did not like muggle's and wanted to keep them from the wizarding world but they did not want to kill them.

"Charlie what are you talking about?" Bill demanded. Standing and pushing his brother into a chair.

"They beat him. They starved him and hurt him. They did so much damage he cried when I was brushing his hair because he thought I was going to rip it out. The last time anyone other than he brushed his hair it was his aunt, she made him bleed. They will pay for harming what is mine." he growled, his anger not abating any.

Fred moved to the fire place and threw some in. He stuck his head in and called for Malfoy manor. They could not hear his conversation but a few minutes later he pulled out and Lucius and Severus came through.

"What has happened?" Severus demanded. Charlie told him about what Harry had told him, his heart breaking.

"He was just a child, how could they. Dumbledore had to know, he had every ward known to man on that house. How could he let this happen. I just don't understand." he questioned.

"There are cruel people in this world. I am not certain why they treated him that way but they will be punished. They will be punished but if you just go after them Harry will be upset. We will have them arrested and bring the case before the Wizengamont. It will help us with the law about orphaned children being kept in our world. It will hurt Harry to bring it out but if we tell him the reason he will agree." Severus decided.

"How is he now?" Lucius questioned.

"He wore himself out. He is sleeping now. It breaks my heart that he is so hurt that any kindness brings him fear. I want them to pay." he growled.

"They will we swear but not just yet. For now go rest with your husband. Show him kindness and prove him that no harm will befall him here. It will work out. We are going back home we will se you tomorrow." Lucius told him.

He and Severus flooed back home and left the brothers to them selves. Once they were gone the brothers sat back to talk. Charlie poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and sat with them.

"I fear he will refuse us bringing them to justice. He does not want any to see him as weak. I can go over him but I do not want to turn him against me. I do not think I could handle it if he hated me." he said looking at the fire through his whiskey.

"I think that he will fight it at first but once we explain that it happens to others and him admitting to it will allow us to save them as well, he will agree. If he does not you know Severus will gladly play bad guy. Just comfort him as best you can while it happens." Bill said.

"Harry is strong, Charlie. He will be alright. Once he learns everything he will calm down."

"Yea he is just confused right now with everything moving so fast. Give it a few days and he will be alright." Fred and George spoke.

After downing their drinks they headed off to their rooms for bed. Upon reaching his room Charlie stood and watched Harry sleeping. The moonlight streaming through the window made his skin fairly glow. His hair spread out behind him across his pillow, his lips parted and his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. He looked so young, so innocent. It was deceptive with all that Charlie knew that he could still see him as innocent. Harry was innocent but he had seen things that many twice his age had not. He had suffered more in his short life than any one person had a right to. Charlie vowed then and there that no one would hurt this beautiful creature, he would not allow it.

Charlie crawled in bed and drew Harry to him. He had promised he would not take him again until Harry said he was ready but he had not promised to withhold other intimacies such as holding him. Charlie either would not or could not keep himself from holding his bond mate, not after watching him break down in such pain earlier. He would give him every comfort he knew and insure Harry new he was wanted.

Harry woke the next morning surrounded in warmth. He could feel the sun on his face and a warm breath on the back of his neck. He turned slowly to see Charlie was still asleep. Carefully Harry worked himself loose from Charlie's arms and got out of bed. He found one of his new outfits in the closet and got dressed making his way to the kitchen.

Tibby and another elf were there preparing breakfast for everyone. Harry tried to help but the elf's were so agitated they kicked him out of the kitchen saying it was their place to cook the food. Harry decided to explore some more until everyone else was awake. He wandered around the ground floor coming across the library and a conservatory. He found a music room with several instruments on the walls. Harry ran his fingers softly over the keys of a grand piano.

"It is an antique." Harry jumped at the sound of the of the voice. He spun quickly seeing Bill in the doorway.

"It belonged to my Fathers mother. The Weasley's used to have quite a bit of money. Not as much as the Malfoy's or Potters surely, but a decent amount. My father is the second son. His older brother inherited while dad was in his last year of school. Uncle Hector had a gamboling problem and squandered away the money. He sold off most of the family possessions before he died. Charlie has hunted down several of them and bought them back. That piano was one of his first purchases. The library and other things he has spent the last several years gathering. He only bought the house when he had to because he ran out of storage space in his house in Romania." Bill informed him.

"It must have cost him a fortune to buy it all. If he had all of this why did he not help your family?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Our mother might have accepted the help but our father would not have. He offered our father as have I and we were both refused. That was before we learned of our families betrayal. Our father is an honorable man Harry. He had no knowledge of our mothers wrong doings. I hope that you do not hold him accountable for them." Bill finished.

"I have no doubt of your fathers innocence. I never cared about the money mainly because I never knew it existed. I will not blame your father for actions he had no knowledge of." Harry said. "Now I believe it is time for breakfast, will you be joining us?"

"Lead the way." Bill said. Harry led the way to the conservatory where breakfast was to be served that morning. The food was set out on a coffee table surrounded by overstuffed chairs. The twins were already waiting for them and shortly after they sat down Charlie was led in by Tibby.

He looked confused at seeing everyone in the conservatory instead of the dining room.

"Why are we eating in here?" he questioned.

"I thought it would be nice with the plants and the sun. If I was wrong I'm sorry and we can move to the dining room I just thought...." Harry trailed off. His eyes down cast no doubt fearing to see the anger in Charlie's face.

Bill looked over at his brother silently ordering him to ease Harry's fears. "Oh well thats fine. I just never thought to have breakfast here. It is lovely we will have to make a habit of it." Charlie said. He lifted Harry's face with a finger under his chin. The doubt was evident in his eyes.

"Truly Harry, it is a welcome change." He spoke softly, aware of his brother watching. Harry looked at him intently searching for a sign that he was not in trouble, that he had done good. Obviously he found what he was searching for, a slow sweet smile graced his face and joy lit his eyes.

Charlie took a seat and they began serving themselves. Tibby brought the mail about half way through the meal. Once again Harry received several letters that Charlie tested for spells and hexes. One of the letters lit up a red color causing Charlie to hiss in displeasure.

"What does that mean. Why did it turn red?" Harry asked. Worry evident in his tone. Charlie ran a few more tests his face twisting in anger. Finally he spoke.

"It is a touch sensitive portkey, set to your signature. It would not trigger if anyone else touched it but the instant you touched it the portkey would trigger, taking you away."

"But why? Who would do that?" Harry demanded, his distress making the furniture in the room shake.

Charlie pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly, calming him with whispered words.

"This is why I test the mail Harry. Do not worry, you are safe here."

Bill checked the letter. "It is from Dumbledore. Obviously he thinks our intelligence so lacking that we would not check his letter. The portkey is set to be untraceable. It would take him somewhere we could not find whether because it is unplottable or because it is under fidelus I am not certain, but take him it would."

"Well we shall just have to bring it with us as evidence against him when we call a meeting of the Wizengamont later today." Charlie stated. Harry looked up at that.

"Why are we calling the Wizengamont? I know you said you had the Potter seat now but is that enough to call a meeting. I thought you had to have at least three high Lords to call an unscheduled meeting of the Wizengamont."

"It does. We have three high Lord seats. The Malfoy seat, the Black seat, and now the Potter seat. After lunch we will be going to the Ministry and we will send out the call." Charlie informed him.

"We are calling them so that my claim has legal backing. Once the Wizengamont backs us I will not be the only one who can protect you. With their backing anytime he or anyone attempts to approach you without my permission then they can legally be thrown in prison. I could demand death or compensation or Azkaban and it would be granted."

"But I thought you could already do that. Wasn't that what this whole thing was about?" Harry gestured between himself and Charlie.

"Sort of. I could exact death and duel on my own before. With the Wizengamont's backing however I can order an auror to help. I will have to give them a list of people who are allowed to be near you and in doing so you would be allowed to leave the house without me. You could not live without me but you could go shopping or visiting as long as one of the people I list is with you. It will give you more freedom."

"Oh, well alright. Am I coming with you to the meeting or is that even allowed?" Harry asked.

"Yes you may come if you wish. You will have to wear one of the formal out fits from yesterday, but you may come." Charlie informed him.

Harry decided he wanted to come and the group finished eating breakfast. Harry followed Charlie and Bill to the Library where they sat and Charlie addressed what else they would be bringing up at the Wizengamont.

"Harry there is something you need to know before we go." He began nervously. "Before last night we were going to bring charges against your relatives for their treatment of you. After what you told me last night the charges are enough for a full criminal trial. One of the things that Lucius and Severus and I want changed is a law that forbids magical children being placed in muggle homes if their parents pass away. Lucius is going to want to use you as a, well as a poster child of this. How do you feel about this?"

"I do not want anyone knowing. Why are you bringing this up in court. Unless you plan on sending me back there I never have to see them again. Why bring it up when its over?" Harry demanded.

"Because you are not the only child being abused. There are several who were sent to muggle relatives after a parents death in the last war. There are also several muggleborns who are abused because their parents think them evil or possessed. If this law passes it will have a ministry representative sent out to muggle born families at the first sign of accidental magic to tell them of our world and then to make follow up visits to insure that the child is taken care of. It will save a lot of trouble and prevent several parents from abusing their children." Charlie explained patiently.

"Can you not use someone else. Why must it be me?" he pleaded.

"There are others but, unfortunately seeing that it has been done to you will make the most impact. I know you do not want to bring it up again and you just want to forget but either they face the court or I will kill them in cold blood. I will not allow them to get away with their treatment of you. It is your decision and you may be as angry with me as you wish for doing this but one way or another they will pay." Charlie's voice turned cold and his eyes flashed with determination.

"But the dominance bond does not protect you if you attack a muggle, George told me so." Harry stated in alarm.

"It does not matter Harry. He will go after them anyways, his honor demands it. You have come into his care and even though our father could not give us much he did teach us about honor. If Charlie let them go without punishment when they are still affecting you now then his very honor would be lost. That may not seem like much but if the wrong person learned of it they could challenge him to a duel. If they were to win they could claim everything that was his. That includes all of the Potter property and the Potter heir that he now holds to." Bill explained.

"The Potter heir.. You mean me. He could lose me in a duel? Why did no one mention this, what if Dumbledore challenges him." Harry began to become hysterical.

"That is why we are doing this now. I have one month to act before anyone can call challenge against me. Even then I am a very good duelist and a very strong wizard so most would lose but there is always someone better." Charlie told him.

"So if I do this then no one else has cause for a challenge. If I agree to let you take them to court then we will be alright, they will leave us alone." Harry attempted to verify.

"After your relatives all that will be left is my mother, Dumbledore, and your two former friends. Yesterday all of what they stole from you was reclaimed, but still Dumbledore went against your parents will and refused to take you from an abusive home after he was informed of it. I will be bringing charges against them as well. After that no one has reason to call my honor to question." Charlie told him.

"There is no other choice. I will allow it so long as I do not have to see them. As long as you do not force me to see them I will testify against them and speak for your cause. But please, I beg you, do not make me see them" Harry begged.

"You will not see them unless absolutely necessary. If for some reason you are forced to face them I will be by your side. I promise." Charlie informed him.

After the serious conversation they needed a bit of levity. Bill and Charlie began discussing the latest quidditch scores and the United's chance of making it to the world cup. Harry, still upset, found a book on jinxes and curled up in a chair away from them. About an hour before lunch Tibby popped into the room.

"Master Charlie, yous daddy is here. He has yous Percy too. Shall I be's showing them to you Master Charlie?"

"Show them in Tibby." Charlie told her. He motioned Harry over to him. Harry even though he was still upset walked over and allowed himself to be pulled into Charlie's lap. It seemed as though Charlie disliked not touching him. Harry wondered why.

Arthur and Percy were led in by Tibby just a few moments later. Bill stood and welcomed them but Charlie remained seated. Once they were seated Charlie had Tibby bring in a decanter of brandy. He poured each person a glass save Harry who requested a butterbeer. Tibby brought him one in a frozen glass which seemed odd to Harry as most wizards drank from metal or wooden goblets or tankards. Charlie informed him it was a novelty he picked up from a pub in Romania. Harry could not deny it was a wonderful trick.

Once everyone had a drink and was comfortable Charlie spoke. "I invited you here to offer proof of your wifes actions. Will you see it?"

"I must admit it hurts me that you lay no claim to your mother but if your proof holds true then I understand the reason." Arthur said gravely. His grief in his voice was evident for them to hear.

Charlie summoned a file from his study and handed it to his father. Arthur read through the thick file that divulged all of the withdrawals and transfers from Harry's accounts over the last fourteen years along with a copy of the Potter will. Half way through the file Severus, Lucius, and Draco arrived for lunch. Arthur did not notice he was so caught up but Percy stiffened in his seat until Charlie poured the men drinks. When Arthur was finished he sat back and ran a hand down his face as if to wipe away the shock. When he looked up Harry could clearly see the grief in his face. Indeed it was evident to all gathered. Arthur drew his wand and spoke in a solemn tone

"I Arthur Lancelot Weasley do hereby disown Molly Annette Weasley, Ronald Jacob Weasley, and Ginevra Anne Weasley from the Weasley line for actions against the Family motto and creed. "Sto pro veneratio vel sto nusquam" Stand for honor or stand for nothing. So I say, so let it be done."

A bright light pulsed from his wand and then nothing. He sunk back against his seat with tears in his eyes. Bill laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder in silent support. Charlie called Tibby and instructed her to make up two guest rooms for Arthur and Percy.

It did not take long for Sirius and Remus to arrive, when they did Harry led the way to the dining room. Charlie took the head of the table with Harry seated on his right and Bill seated to his left. Arthur was next to Bill followed by Severus, then Lucius and then Percy. Sirius was next to Harry followed by Remus then Draco and the twins. Charlie addressed everyone once the food had been served.

"So can I count on everyone today at the ministry?"

"You can count on me. Have you spoken to Harry about his relatives?" Lucius asked.

"Yes we spoke of it after breakfast. I am not happy about it but I understand the reasoning behind it." Harry answered.

"What are we doing?" Sirius asked. He was informed of what was to come at the Wizengamont later that day. When he learned of what had happened at number four privet drive he was all for handling it without the courts but they succeeded in calming him down. He agreed to call an emergency meeting with them. With the Lords Malfoy, Black, and Potter no one would cross them. Between the three they owned roughly two thirds of England's wizarding world.

Harry looked gobsmacked upon hearing this news. He had realized the day before that he was worth a large amount but he had failed to realize just how much.

After lunch Lucius headed off to order the arrest of the Dursley's, the twins headed off to their shop, and Draco led Harry up to change. He picked out a pair of black soft leather pants that were well fitted and a dark pewter colored top long sleeved top. The top had black runes stitched around the sleeve and around the neck for safety, tranquility, and comfort. It had a mandarin color and stopped at the tops of Harry's thighs. He pulled out a jeweled silver belt and then pulled out his wand and got to work on Harry's hair. He charmed his natural waves that were silky from the night before into tight curls and pulled them partway back. Once that was finished he handed Harry a pair of the boots they had bought the day before.

Once Harry was dressed Draco handed him the final piece, his circlet. Custom demanded that Charlie put the Circlet on him unless absolutely impossible in which case Harry was permitted to place it on himself. Once Draco was satisfied they headed down to the Study where everyone had gathered. Harry stood in front of Charlie and handed him the circlet which Charlie took and placed around his head.

Harry was still upset but had calmed down quite a bit. After verifying everyone was ready which caused Harry to run off only to return with Asim on a silver leash they all flooed off to the Ministry.

Apparently Lucius had moved quickly because he was waiting for them in the lobby.

"I have placed the call for thirty minutes. They should all be here soon. Bones sent out aurors to four Privet Drive and to Grunnings. They have already returned with the aunt and cousin and I am told they have reached Grunnings." He informed them.

Charlie looked inordinately pleased with the news. He led the way to the lifts. The Wizengamont chambers were on level two but for a trial they would be on level ten. Before the resurrection and subsequent defeat of Voldermort in the graveyard two months previous, the court rooms had been largely out of use for several years. The lifts did not go the whole way and so they had to take a set of stairs as well.

Already members of the Wizengamont were arriving in their plum colored robes. Charlie was wearing the Potter robes having retrieved them from the vaults the day before. Harry would never have said that plum was a good color for a red head but with Charlie's dark tan he could pull it off. Lucius and Snape on the other hand looked odd. Snape because Harry was so used to seeing him in black and Lucius because the robes were made from something other than silk. Sirius pulled them off with his usual air of haughtiness. He had them open and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt under them.

Charlie led him to the Potter seat. Once there Charlie conjured him a comfortable chair next to his own. Harry was oddly glad he was not forced to sit in the chair for the Potter Lord. The Lord seats were all high backed and thinly padded, obviously not meant for comfort, the one Charlie conjured him was dark leather and squishy with pillows. Harry sunk gratefully into its comfort and pulled Asim up into his lap. Sirius was on his other side and he drew up a seat for Remus next to Harry. Lucius was behind them and Severus was a few rows in front of them for Lord Prince.

The Weasley's had a seat as a lower lord but Arthur had left his votes to be cast by Albus for several years. He took his seat on the same row as Severus. The Potter seat was next to the Chief Warlock on the left hand side so Charlie made sure that Harry was on his left and not next to the Chief Warlocks seat. Bill set up a perimeter ward which would prevent anyone from coming close enough to touch Harry, it could be bypassed but it would take a few seconds and would give the others time to react. Bill sat by Draco out in the viewers gallery.

Slowly the chamber filled up with the various members. Harry received several curious glances but he ignored them in favor of petting Asim who was purring in his lap. Charlie, Lucius, Sirius and Remus were discussing last minute details to make sure they had everything covered. Harry simply ignored them and tried to calm his nerves. Soon enough everyone but the Minister and Dumbledore had arrived. Everyone was milling about discussing what night be the reason for the meeting when the minister and the Headmaster walked in together. Dumbledore noticed quickly that Harry was there, his eyes narrowing on Charlie.

Once they were seated Albus called everyone to order. "We have been called here on this the first day of August the year nineteen hundred and ninety-five at the request of the High Lords Malfoy, Black, and Potter which is under the hold of the dominant partner of the heir of the Potter line by right of the Dominance Bond. Is everyone in accordance with their summons?"

A chorus of 'aye' rang through the room. Asim was startled by the sudden noise and looked around at everyone gathered. There were a few more fussy words before Dumbledore asked Lucius the reason they had been called.

"I have called on behalf of Lord Potter and Black as part of Lord Potters duties to enact justice for his submissive bond. I will leave it to him to provide details." Lucius said and sat back down. Charlie reached over and squeezed Harry's hand before he stood and addressed the crowd.

"As is my right as dominant partner in the ancient Dominance bond I hereby call forth my submissive Harry Potters muggle relatives to face justice for their crimes against my mate. They are charged as follows.

They have knowingly and willingly neglected to provide adequate food and shelter for a wizard child in their care.

They have willingly and knowingly attempted to prevent same said child from discovering his heritage.

They have knowingly participated in physical and mental abuse of said wizarding child.

They have accepted funds for the care of said child that they knowingly used for their own benefit instead of to provide adequate care.

They have spread slanderous and demeaning slurs against said child resulting in others abusing and neglecting said child.

We call Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley and their son Mr Dudley Dursley to stand accountable for their crimes, Auror bring them in please." Charlie instructed an auror who stood off beside a side door.

Once he opened the door the court could hear the yelling. "How dare you freaks do this. You leave us normal people alone. Let me go you freak I havn't done anything wrong." Vernon's bellows could be heard.

Vernon was led in followed by Petunia and Dudley. Vernon bellowing at the top of his lungs, Petunia whose face was pinched and was attempting to prevent herself from touching any of the wizards escorting her as though they were contagious and Dudley who was attempting and failing to cover his rather large backside. Oddly when Petunia spotted Dumbledore she relaxed getting a rather disturbing smirk on her horse like face. Vernon too began to calm though he still glared at everyone. When he spotted Harry he immediately began yelling all the louder.

"Boy, what ever you've done you fix it. This is your fault you freak you tell them to let us go immediately." he bellowed, his face reaching a rather unpleasant shade of puce.

Harry began to shake, his nerves still exhausted from the past few days unable to handle the strain of his uncle. Charlie noticing his distress pulled him onto his lap holding him tightly. Severus passed up a calming drought which Harry drank gratefully. The members of the Wizengamont were obviously shocked that one over large muggle could bring about such a reaction from their savior.

Charlie unable to react due to having Harry in his arms signaled to Black who silenced Vernon and addressed the court. "As you can see, the abuse my godson suffered at the hands of his relatives was sever enough to warrant sedation. They have unfortunately left their mark to the point that he feels compelled to respond to any authority figure out of fear of harm. His bond mate request a trial under veritaserum to prove our claim of abuse, all in favor say aye."

Almost everyone in the court voted in favor, noticeably Dumbledore and Fudge voted against veritaserum. They were out voted to their disappointment and the veritaserum was quickly administered to Vernon. Lucius stood and began questioning him.

"State your full name for the courts"

"Vernon Andrew Dursley"

"How old are you?"

"thirty nine years old."

"Have you ever heard of the name Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"Who is Harry Potter to you?"

"My wifes freak nephew who we were forced to take care of."

"Who forced you to take care of Mr Potter?"

"That Dumbledore fellow. He left him on our door step and every time we tried to get rid of the brat he brought him back." Harry lifted his head a look of confusion on his face. Lucius noticed it and continued on that line of questioning.

"What do you mean by get rid of Mr Dursley?"

"We tried leaving him at an orphanage and with the authorities. I left him in a dumpster and in the middle of London. I left him in front of a hospital and even once on the side of the road. Every time he brought him back within a day and ordered us to keep him. When the brat was old enough to remember it he did something called obvialting or some such to make him forget. When he started paying us we stopped trying to get rid of it."

"How many times would you say you attempted to get rid of Mr. Potter." Lucius questioned a look if distaste on his face.

"Ten times last I counted."

"Did Albus Dumbledore tell you why you had to keep Harry?" Lucius questioned. Most of the court was glaring at the headmaster by this point, Harry had a look of horror on his face.

"He said it was so we could keep him under control. We were supposed to make sure he was weak and submissive so he would do what Dumbledore ordered him to. We got a bonus if he did certain things."

Dumbledore was looking decidedly pale and trying to find a way out while everyone else had their wands aimed at him. Several people were calling for his arrest and the aurors were moving his way. So quickly they could not stop it he reached over and grabbed Harry from Charlie and activated a portkey. Harry screamed when he was taken from Charlie but he was gone to quickly for anyone to react. The room went crazy Charlie casting tracking charms and every detection spell he knew trying to find the destination of the portkey. Bill and the aurors joining him in his search. Remus grabbed onto Sirius and held him back and Arthur, Lucius, and Severus rushing towards them.

The head auror, a man by the name of Giuseppe Romano ordered everyone to their seats and sent another auror off with a warrant for the headmaster. When Draco finally got close enough he got their attention. "I know where they have gone" Charlie grabbed for him gripping his shoulders in a bruising grip.

"How do you know? Where is my mate, tell me" he ordered.

"When I was dressing him I cast a tracking charm on his clothing. It is a dark spell but not illegal and is undetectable but we have to move fast because it only lasts a couple of hours."

The group moved quickly calling in backup and setting a plan. Draco requested a map and cast the spell. Oddly enough they expected Dumbledore to have taken him to one of his homes but the charm showed them at Hogwarts. Everyone quickly assembled and head to the school.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. I hope to have the third chapter out by tonight or tomorrow morning but we shall see. Feel free to R&R. Let me know how you like it maybe it will help me get the next chapter out faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK so for the first time in over ten years we had a white Christmas. Granted it was ice but hey I'm not complaining. We were supposed to go to my husbands uncles place, it is tradition every thanksgiving and Christmas but the roads were iced over so we stayed home and I made chicken and Dumplings. It was nice to have a break from everyone. **_

_**I am sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up but I have this horrible cough and I have had trouble breathing and have been just all around miserable. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and say thank you for all of the positive feedback. **_

_**Chapter three**_

Harry almost vomited from the feeling of a hook in his navel. Since the graveyard he could not stand portkeys. He was still screaming when they landed and jerked himself away from Dumbledore. He managed to throw himself on the ground and into the nearest corner, curling in on himself. 

He heard footsteps coming towards him and felt his magic react. There was a good deal of cursing and when he looked up he noticed a glowing golden shield surrounding him. He had no idea what it was as he had never seen anything like it before.

"Harry you will lower this shield right now." Dumbledore ordered. He was trying to reach past the shield but would not let him near.

"No. You took me, let me go, I want to go home." Harry said softly.

"You are not going anywhere, now lower this shield" Dumbledore demanded.

Upon looking around Harry realized exactly where they were. They stood in the headmasters office, Harry could see all of the whirling flashing instruments on the shelfs on the walls and saw Fawkes sitting on his perch. The phoenix was looking at him sadly and gave a sad little trill. Dumbledore shot a stinging hex at the bird who was unable to dodge. He turned back to Harry who was looking up at him in shock.

"How could you do that to Fawkes. He is a phoenix."Harry demanded his shock turning to anger. "How dare you hurt him!" he yelled outraged.

The glowing golden dome that surrounded him pulsed brightly becoming more solid. Dumbledore looked angry and raised his wand. Part of Harry's shield reacted and a tendril of magic flared and hit a thin chain on Fawkes that Harry had not noticed before, the magic snapped the chain and Fawkes gave a happy trill. Dumbledore growled out a curse in a language that Harry was unfamiliar with.

"Lower this shield now or I will blast it to pieces." He demanded.

Harry just looked at him in disgust, knowing somehow that Dumbledore would not be able to get through the shield unless he allowed it. He saw the first hex coming towards him and tensed only to relax when it simply fizzled into nothing after coming into contact with his shield. Dumbledore began throwing hexes and curses at him but all were stopped before they reached him. Harry felt the ever increasing magic battering at his defenses, he knew that he had powerful magic but after ten minutes of nonstop battering from the powerful wizard he was beginning to tire. He had no idea how long it went on before he heard Dumbledore begin the incantation to a spell that he knew he would not be able to block.

As the cruciatus hit him a ragged scream was torn from his throat. The pain was unbearable, Harry thought that after being hit with the curse in the graveyard he would be able to withstand it a bit easier but in reality it was as bad as the first time. The pain was impossible to block and just as impossible to build a resistance to. Every time was as bad if not worse than the first, the fire spread through his nerves and ripped through every bit of decorum and grace he had. His small body fell to the floor racked with spasms of pain and still the headmaster did not let up. In some distant part of his mind Harry noticed his shield beginning to flicker and knew it would not hold but he found he could not bring himself to care.

The pain went on for what seemed like an eternity and harry knew his voice was lost but the real fear began when the pain intensified and he felt something in his throat give and began choking on something in his mouth. Harry knew he would not last much longer and vaguely noticed the golden dome that had surrounded him fall at last, just as the blackness began encroaching he heard a large blast and several voices calling out curses, his last conscious thought of how lovely his husbands navy eyes were and how sad it was to see such distress in him.

* * *

After Draco's revelation of where the tracking charm placed them Charlie, Bill, Draco, Lucius, Severus and several aurors apperated to the gates of the school. Oddly enough as the ran across the grounds the headmasters phoenix flew from one of the windows and down to Charlie. He led them through the school using several hidden passageways. As they neared the third floor Charlie heard a sound that made his breath catch, Harry, his little Harry was screaming in pain. The group put on more speed and flew through the halls as fast as the could. It became even worse when the screams were no longer audible.

The gargoyle moved to the side at Fawkes's trill and Charlie ran up the stairs with Sirius at his side. Sirius raised his wand to the door casting a blasting curse blowing it open. Immediately Charlie threw several curses at the headmaster as he looked around for his wayward mate. His heart skipped a beat as he saw his laying on the floor racked with tremors and choking on blood that was pooling from his mouth. His world began crashing down as he flew to Harry's side just catching a sliver of green before the eyes of his small mate closed.

Severus began casting every diagnostic charm he knew and throwing in healing spells as well. The damned phoenix kept trying to get in the way and Bill kept pushing it back until it disappeared in a flash of flames only to reappear on Harry's chest. Charlie raised his hand to move the blasted bird when Severus stopped him. They all watched as the phoenix began crying into Harry's mouth and trilling a tune that made them all feel refreshed.

Charlie was astounded as the ragged breathing turned to slow deep breaths and the tremors slowed and then subsided. Once the bird moved Severus began running more tests, all showing good health. Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly, glaring at the bound and unconscious form of the headmaster. While he had been distracted someone had slipped binding bands around his wrists. The band were designed during one of the goblin wars and were made to bind a wizards power and only be released with a key. They were rare and now only used with the strongest of wizards when they were imprisoned, it was seen as a torture device because not being able to acess ones magic was said to be painful.

Charlie lifted Harry into his arms and led the way from the room. They all met up in the entrance hall and decided where to go.

"I am taking Harry home to heal. He needs stress. We can reschedule the trials for another day soon." Charlie stated refusing to be dissuaded.

"Alright Charlie I will be over in an hour or two at most with some calming droughts and muscle relaxers. Unfortunately he is probably going to need them over the next few days." Severus offered.

Lucius offered to go to the ministry and help them set up a new date for trials and to spread the news of what had occurred. The aurors led Albus away followed by Lucius and Sirius who wanted to make certain that he was placed in a magic blocked cell. Remus and the rest of the Weasley's and Draco headed back to Charlie and Harry's home.

As soon as they landed in the foyer Charlie began calling for different elves. Tibby was sent to start a warm bath and ready the bedroom and several others were given other tasks. He carried Harry upstairs and through to the master bathroom where he stripped him off and crawled into the bath with him. Once Charlie was satisfied he was clean he carried him to the bed that had been warmed and crawled into it with him. Charlie pulled him close tucking him under his chin and holding tightly. His nerves still shaken from seeing his small mate writhing on the floor from the vicious curse. He felt a tear slip from his eyes as he thanked every deity he knew that Harry was safe.

Charlie lost track of time and eventually drifted off to sleep only to wake a few hours later to Severus delivering the potions.

"So what is happening?" he questioned sleepily.

"The public is outraged by Albus's actions. They are having to have aurors guard his cell to prevent him being attacked and murdered. The Dursley's are in a cell next to him. After we left on the way to the school the crowd apparently began attacking them. They hexed the husband so bad that healers had to be called in. They have set up a new trial first thing in the morning. If Harry is not ready to leave the house Remus and I will stay with him and keep him company." Severus offered.

"Maybe, we have to see how he feels when he wakes up. I do not want to make decisions for him so if he wants to go I will allow it but there will be a whole lot more security, I will not let him out of my arms." Charlie informed him with a serious tone.

Harry began to whimper and wake. Charlie pulled him closer and began whispering that he was alright and was safe while Severus stood back and watched. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Charlie in confusion.

"What happened?" he croaked out, his throat had been healed but was still raw from all of the screaming.

"When Draco was helping you dress yesterday he cast tracking charms on you. When you were taken we activated them. We got to you right as your shield fell and you passed out. Albus is in ministry custody along with the Dursley's. Fawkes healed your injuries but if you are still sore we can get you something for pain. How do you feel?"

"I am a little sore, can I have something Severus?" Harry pleaded. Severus quickly handed him a pain potion and checked his vitals. Once Sev was satisfied that he would be fine he gave the rest of the potions to Charlie and left them alone.

Charlie asked Harry what all had happened while he was missing and Harry told him, leaving Charlie swearing that he would never let Harry out of his sight again if he had to chain him there. They talked a bit more before Charlie got him up to get some food.

"But Charlie I'm just wearing sleeping pants" Harry objected.

"Hmm, your right, I can't have anyone else seeing you looking so sexy." Charlie said. He laughed at the soft blush that crawled up Harry's face and pulled one of his t-shirts from the closet.

Harry put the shirt on frowning at the fact that it reached his knees. "Why is everyone else so damn big?" he pouted.

Charlie's booming laugh echoed through the halls as he scooped Harry up onto his hip and carried him down the the conservatory for a peaceful meal. Bill and Arthur were both there eating a light supper.

"Where are the twins and Percy?" Charlie asked as he took a seat pulling Harry onto his lap.

"The twins are plotting a way to break into the ministry and torture Albus with Draco's help, and Percy is looking over the Library and other things trying to study the Weasley artifacts that you have collected here. When did you get all of these and why did you not tell me?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I have been buying back the different items and books since just after I started at the reserve. I saw an old tapestry at my bosses house and asked if I could buy it, since then it became something of an obsession. I did not tell you because of Molly." Charlie informed him.

"Um, am I the only one who is worried about the twins and Draco?" Harry questioned after swallowing his strawberry.

"Oh they will be fine, they are smart enough not to get caught." Bill tried to assure him.

"Yes I know but the whole torture part. They could get in a lot of trouble fro that. I got away with the hexes and curses I used because it was a fight to the death but if they use bad ones they could wind up in Azkaban. They are not much for subtlety you know." Harry informed them as he grabbed a grape from Charlie.

"Oi, I was eating that." Charlie told him. Harry just smiled sweetly and opened his eyes as big as he could.

"But Charlie, I am hungry and it was just a grape. Forgive me?" He said in his softest voice looking up from under his lashes.

"Ok Harry is there anything else you want." Charlie asked. Bill busted up laughing while Arthur was able to hold it down to a simple chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Charlie asked.

" Oh little Brother, you just got played. You did not even realize it either. You are so whipped." Bill said in between bouts of laughter. Charlie looked to his father who nodded his head ing agreement before losing his control and laughing as well.

"Well you little minx" he growled as he started tickling Harry's sides.

"No, no I'm sorry. Charlie I'm sorry please.... I cant breath.... Please Charlie... I'm sorry." Harry begged between laughter. By the time Charlie stopped he had tear running down his cheeks from laughing so hard and his abdominal muscles were burning.

"That will teach you not to trick me." Charlie smugly informed him.

"Of course Charlie. I won't do it again, I promise." Harry said sweetly.

"Alright I forgive you." Charlie said. Bill and Arthur laughed even harder as Harry got up and skipped out of the room. He made it to the library before he heard Charlie start cursing.

The twins and Draco were bent over a table with what looked like building plans spread on the table in front of them. "Hey guys, whatcha up to?"

"Harry" The twins shouted in unison running over and hugging him in between them. Once they let him down Draco hugged him as well.

"Are you feeling better Harry?" he questioned.

"I feel fine. I was a little sore when I woke up but Severus gave me something so I am fine now. I might be in trouble with Charlie but he cave easily when I give him puppy eyes so alls good. I heard you were planning on breaking into the ministry to get the headmaster."

"Yes we are. We have decided to get him in between transfer from his cell to the courtroom tomorrow." Draco informed him.

"You guys are going to get in trouble. Just leave it be, you know he is most likely looking at Azkaban for life if not the kiss. I do not want you in trouble as well." Harry informed them.

"But he needs to pay for what he did to you."

"We can not just let him get away with it" the twins argued.

"Did you not listen to me. You know Charlie will demand some sort of pain and the kiss, he is going to be punished, don't worry about it." Harry pleaded.

"Alright Harry, we will not attack him. But you have to swear we get to go after anyone else that tries to hurt you." Draco compromised.

"Deal. Now I am still kind of tired from today I am going to find Charlie and demand he give me another back rub." Harry skipped out of the room to the sound of their laughter.

Charlie, Bill, and Arthur had moved to Charlie's study and were discussing what they were going to do with Molly and the two youngest. "I will go and get the rest of my things and she can keep the burrow. I will find a cottage somewhere and purchase it. If I am just paying for me my salary is actually a good size. I can find a two or three bedroom cottage down in the southland's that will be good enough." Arthur was saying.

"But should we really leave them the Borrow. I mean they don't deserve it. They deserve to be out in the streets for what they have done." Bill argued.

"I agree with Bill, and dad you are welcome here as long as you like. I have plenty of room some feel free to save up some and find a place you will be happy in." Charlie stated. When he looked up and notice Harry he motioned him over. Harry happily went over and crawled into his lap. It was shocking how easy he had become in Charlie's presence. A week ago he never would have willingly crawled into someones lap and here he was curling up like a kitten in Charlie's.

As much as he tried to rationalize it to the fact that it was because they were bonded now so he was just trying to make it easier he knew better. It was because Charlie was unfailingly gentle and sweet with him and Charlie was making sure he was comfortable and taken care of. It was a foreign idea to him, he had always been the one to take charge and was always the one who had to protect everyone and be the hero. Charlie did not want him to be the hero, Charlie wanted him to be safe and happy. Charlie did not need rescuing, he could do it himself. It was a nice feeling to let someone else worry about things. And it certainly helped that Charlie was really good looking. Harry relaxed with his head against Charlie's chest listening to his heartbeat.

Harry did not remember falling asleep but the next thing he knew he was being awoken by sunlight streaming in through the bedroom windows. He was laying across Charlie's left side with his ear over his heart. He could hear the steady thumping of his bonded heart. He grabbed his wand and cast a quick 'tempus' charm. Last night he had heard them talking about the trial being rescheduled to ten that morning. The charm said that it was just after eight, Harry slipped from the bed and took a quick shower. Charlie had not said anything against him going and he was determined to be there to see the punishment done. He knew that it was important for the public to see him with Charlie and to see he was well taken care of. He refused to allow the previous days issues to reflect badly on Charlie. He knew if he was not there today people would question his trust in his bonded and would attempt to take him from Charlie. He would be there and he would look his very best and not give them any room to doubt his bonded.

Harry showered quickly and used the charmed brush on his hair making soft waves. He went to the closet and pulled out a similar outfit to the day before. This one was black pants and an amethyst top with black runes on the edges and a pair of boots. He lined his eyes with khol and made sure he had plenty of color in his cheeks. Once satisfied he made sure Charlie was awake and went down for breakfast.

They were meeting everyone not a Weasley at the ministry so after a quick breakfast the group headed out. Charlie had been granted permission to apperate him in and so they landed in the apperation station. They were quickly joined by Sirius and Remus and Lucius and Sev. Siri cuddled him close to insure he was alright and kept a firm arm around him until Charlie picked him up again. Harry supposed he should have been embarrassed, but honestly it was nice and not like it hurt Charlie any, the mans arms were as big around if not bigger than Harry's legs so carrying him was no trouble. Harry was vaguely aware of all of the cameras flashing but paid them no mind as he buried his face in Charlie's neck and allowed himself to be carried to the court room on his bonded's hip.

Once in the courtroom Charlie held him on his lap and the others had somehow managed to surround them. He did not know how they had managed to change the seating arrangements but he was not going to complain. He sat in Charlie's lap and spoke with Severus and Lucius about What would happen at Hogwarts with Dumbledore being arrested and sent to Azkaban.

"Well the board of governors will be meeting the day after theses trials are over and deciding on a new headmaster. I will be nominated likely but unless Severus wants to stay I will not accept." Lucius drawled.

"I will most likely stay for another year to give them time to find my replacement and then will spend time doing research. I have never enjoyed teaching and will be glad not to have to." Severus stated.

"But what about the Slytherins? Who will be their head of house?" Harry questioned.

"I do not know and it is not my problem. I imagine you and Charlie will be returning for him to teach this year and then he will whisk you off to that dragon reserve. What do you say Charlie what are your plans?" Severus demanded.

"If Harry wants to go to Hogwarts I will take over the creatures class otherwise we will go to the dragon reserve. Although I am not certain if I will have time for a career with running the Potter estates. I was able to look them over yesterday when Harry was resting and they need a lot of work to get all of the companies back to where they once were. Dumbledore completely ran two of the companies into the ground and then he invested in several stupid muggle companies and wasted a lot of money. Luckily he hardly made a dent in just one of the vaults but several of the companies will need extensive work to go from just making enough to survive to making a profit. I might higher someone to do it so that I don't have to." Charlie sighed in exasperation.

"I can help if you like. One of the companies he destroyed was a joint venture between the Malfoy's and Potters. I would wager the ones he neglected and tried to ruin were ones that were joint companies with 'dark' families." Lucius said making a face at the word dark.

"As interesting as this conversation is I believe it is time to start" Remus interrupted. Sure enough the minister was standing and calling order. After a lengthy speech on punishing the people responsible and somehow bringing up the upcoming election Dumbledore was escorted into the room. He was surrounded by six aurors who were hold a very powerful shield charm around him to prevent anyone attacking him. They led him to the middle of the floor and sat him in the chair with the chains. Once he was sat down they set up a ward around him to hold the shield so that they could relax slightly. Fudge stood and spoke again.

"Albus Dumbledore you have been charged with purposeful and willful disregard in the execution of the will of the late James and Lilith Potter nee Evans in the carrying out of their last requests. You are charged with purposefully placing a magical child in a neglectful and abusive home and encouraging the abusive behavior to take place. You are charged with treason of the magical children of Brittan by allowing them to receive a substandard education. You are also charged with one count of blackmail against a hero of the wizarding world and several uses of the unforgivable known as the 'Cruciatus' curse. How do you plead?" His nasally voice questioned.

"Everything I have done is for the greater good. Harry had to grow up with the Dursley family to insure he was not spoiled. The teachers I hired were very competent and the students could not be taught to much in defense against the Dark Arts so that if Voldermort came back his followers would not be to difficult to defeat, as for blackmailing Severus, once a death eater always a death eater. I had to make sure he stayed where I could control him. I used the threat of Azkaban to help keep him in line and when that did not work a little pain always did." Dumbledore said in a conversational tone as though he was discussing something pleasant over tea.

Charlie stood and handed Harry to Remus to hold and stepped down on the floor so that everyone could see him easily. He turned and addressed the crowd.

"As the dominant partner of Harry Potter I call upon my rights as Protector under Merlin's Law to demand this man be questioned under veritaserum followed by a punishment of nothing less than death for the harm of my submissive mate." his tone was cold and his power flowed through the room letting everyone know he was not a wizard to be messed with.

Dumbledore was quickly administered the truth serum and Charlie and Lucius began questioning him.

"What is your name?"

"Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore."

"How many years old are you?"

"214 years old."

"Why did you disregard the Potters will?"

"I knew that Voldermort was not dead and that many people would look to Harry Potter for leadership. I could not allow him to steal my title of greatest wizard of the age so I set it up so that he would look up to and respect me. As for the finances, it was a way to ruin the old pureblood family's if I ruined their businesses. Harry would not need the money as I planned on killing him after Voldermort was dead for good."

Several shouts rang through the crowd at this statement. Charlie looked ready to cast his own unforgivable at this news. Lucius stepped in and began asking questions.

"Why did you torture and blackmail Severus Dmitri Snape?"

"Because he is a strong dark wizard. He could easily pass me in power levels. I had to keep him under control or he could become the Lord of the Dark. I tortured him to keep him unhealthy and blackmailed him into doing what I wanted because it kept my hands clean."

"What do you mean the Lord of the Dark?" Lucius questioned. Several people looked interested as well.

"Back several hundred years ago there were two sides to magic. The Dark and Light. It was said that there could not be one without the other and so Merlin created the Lords of Light and Dark. They were not good and evil just Light and Dark. The two Lords would work together and if they worked together then the world was in balance and war was prevented. It kept dark lords from rising and attacking our world. In the time of the founders Slytherin and Gryffindor were the Lords of Dark and Light. What many do not know was that it was Gryffindor who was against muggle's. He wanted total separation of our worlds. Somehow history was twisted to blame Slytherin but the truth was that Gryffindor killed Slytherin and blamed his crimes on him. He disbanded the title of Lord of Darkness and instead claimed that Slytherin had been a Dark lord which is a whole different thing. In my youth I found the portraits of the founders and the true story. Gryffindor's portrait charged me with insuring the titles did not come back into play. I have dedicated my life to the task. I became headmaster so that I could be sure to bind part of the powers of the wizards whose powers were dark. Severus Snape has one of the largest cores I have seen for a dark based wizard, I had to keep him under my control." Dumbledore said in his monotone voice. It was easy to see by everyone there this had just gone from a normal trial to something much more.

"How many wizards and witches power cores have you tampered with.?" Lucius asked with horror in his voice. The crowd was leaning forward to hear his answer.

"Almost every pure blood in the last hundred years and any muggleborn and half blood children with dark cores." he answered. There were several cries of outrage through the room.

"What do you mean dark core. What is the difference in a light core and a dark core?" Charlie asked.

"A wizard with a light core does best with controlled magic. Magic that does not require emotion to cast. They use magic with a set result easiest, a wizard with a dark core does best with emotion based magic. They can cast spells that are dependent on emotion and will power easier. Dark magic is stronger and can not be allowed to be used, it is chaotic and unpredictable."

"Is dark magic inherently evil?"

"All magic is dependent on intent. Dark magic however requires a stronger wizard and I cannot allow any to be more powerful than myself."

"Why did you bind the powers of all of the pure blood children and not all of the muggleborns?"

"Because I could not allow purebloods to continue to think that they were stronger magically. I blocked their powers to make the muggleborns seem stronger."

"Are you saying that purebloods are stronger than muggleborns?" Lucius asked silkily, his glee evident on his face.

"Any child with two magical parents, whether they are pure blood or the child of two muggleborns can be equal but a first generation magic user with two magic parents is inherently weaker. Any child with one magic parent and one muggle parent is generally stronger than a muggle born and weaker than a child with two magical parents. A child with one pure blood parent, that is any witch or wizard with two magic using parents, and one muggleborn parent is stronger than a child with two pure blood parents and is seen as a pure blood in the eyes of magic and the ancient laws."

"Where did you get this information from?" Lucius demanded.

"The book of the law as seen by the Lords of the Light and Dark is hidden in my chambers behind the portrait of the wood nymph. All of the information is in there. The experiments were conducted by Merlin himself and have been re-conducted by several wizards over time but all proof has been hidden by Gryffindor and those of us he set the task to."

"Why would you hide this information?" Charlie asked.

"To prevent any becoming strong enough to reclaim the titles of Lord of the Dark and Lord of the Light."

"Is there any way to break the bindings on the magic cores you bound?" Lucius asked.

"The counter is simple but any who have been bound for fifty years or more cannot be undone. The charm is 'Forza de liberacion escorrentado' it translates in to galician meaning release chained strength. A healer will need to be presant to insure there are no complications. The witch or wizard will need a few days to become accustomed to their new strength." Dumbledore's voice was beginning to have more inflection to it signaling that the veritaserum was beginning to fade.

Lucius called Charlie and Fudge over to hold a mini conference quickly. Harry watched as Fudge waved his hands and the other two spoke quickly and made certain to get their points across. After a few minutes Charlie stood and addressed the crowd again.

"In light of the illuminating information we have learned today a decision has been made. The three Dursley's, for crimes against a wizarding child shall be given the dementors kiss. Albus Dumbledore shall be kept alive and questioned extensively over the next few months by a team of unspeakables and researchers so that they may determine the best way to go about restoring the wizarding world and rectifying the damage he has caused. During this time Dumbledore shall be under constant magic suppression to insure that he has no chance of escape. Once we are certain that we have all of the information that we need he shall be executed by a squad of aurors using the unforgivable 'Avada Kedavera'." Charlie declared. Lucius spoke next.

"As for the information of the binding of many of our powers, by this time next week we shall have questioned him extensively about the bindings and the results and solutions shall be announced in a public press conference. We shall begin the questioning this afternoon and hopefully have a tentative schedule for those closest to the cutoff date to see healers at that time. I must ask your patience and cooperation in this matter and assure you in return that we will do our best to fix this travesty. It also must be said that the questioning of Dumbledore will be held here in this court room and open for public viewing to insure that the public does not worry about the possibility of us withholding valuable information. I shall now leave this for the minister to close for the morning session." Lucius said and made his way back to his seat.

Fudge quickly closed the session and Dumbledore was escorted from the room under guard. Two unspeakables and a team of researchers approached their group along with the minister. Harry did not pay attention to the conversation, instead he walked over to Charlie and allowed himself to be picked up and held. He vaguely heard something about a group of people going to the school and getting the book Dumbledore had spoke of but paid them no mind. Harry was glad to be allowed to head home and was happy to be surrounded by all those he counted close as they joined them for lunch. After lunch Lucius was called away by the Board of Governors and he left swiftly.

* * *

**_ I am so sorry for taking so long. I had made it about halfway through the chapter and then got side tracked. I appologise for the wait. I hope it was worth it. The chapters are likely going to be close to this length from now on so I hope that will make updates quicker. Please feel free to review and I hope this makes it up to those who have been waiting for it. _**


End file.
